DMG's collection of songfics
by SDYusuke
Summary: This is a bunch of songfics that people are free to use. I also take requests!
1. Falling in Love With You remake by ATeen...

DMG-Hi! This is my first song fic, and I know its lame, but can ya take it easy on me pppllllleeeaaassseee??  
  
Yugi - I liked it.  
  
Yami - That's cause its about you and Tea.  
  
Yugi - I know *everyone sweatdrops*  
  
DMG - Yeah well, Yami Magi, will you do the honors?  
  
Yami Magi - Okay, Dark Magician Girl doesn't own this song or any of the Yu- Gi-Oh! characters.  
  
DMG - Thanks! Well enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story is in Yugi's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Falling in Love with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wise men say  
  
Only fools rush  
  
But I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you.  
  
  
  
Wise men say  
  
Only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help  
  
Falling love with you  
  
Yami is always telling me, not to rush into things. That if I was meant to have something, I would have it. But what if that something wasn't actually a something, but more of a someone. What do you do then? I sigh, looking down at the math problems in front of me. The gang is coming over in a half an hour for a sleep over, Tea's coming to.  
  
  
  
Shall I stay  
  
Would it be a sin  
  
Cause I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
I sigh again. Yami appears before me and looks down at me, he knows of my crush. I just sit and stare out the window."Is there something wrong with me?" I didn't want an answer. I didn't know if Tea liked me back, it was more then a little crush, I was in love.  
  
  
  
As a river flows  
  
Gently to the sea  
  
Darling, so it goes  
  
Some things were meant to be  
  
People tell me I am to gentle and shy, too. Is that bad? I finally notice Yami, hes standing over me now. "Tea again?" I nod and Yami continues,"Like I have said before, aibou, if you and her were meant to be it would happen."  
  
  
  
Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life to  
  
Cause I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
  
  
As a river flows  
  
Gently to the sea  
  
Darling, so we go  
  
Somethings were meant to be  
  
Yeah sure, but what if it wasn't meant to be? I think I would go crazy, Tea has a part of my heart now, and I want to be in her life, and have her in mine. I return my gaze to the window, seeing the gang down the road. The beep sounding that someone has entered the shop goes off and I slowly get up. I stand there for a minute. Were me and Tea really meant to be? Only one way to find out. I slowly make my way down the stairs. The gang are all sprawled out in my living room, waiting for me.  
  
  
  
Take my hand,  
  
Take my whole life to,  
  
Cause I can't help,  
  
Falling in love with you.  
  
  
  
Oh I can't help,  
  
Falling in love with you.  
  
I slowly walk up to the group and wave. Now or never. I just hope I can do this. No sweat, I take a deep breath and let it out. "Hey Tea . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DMG - So how was it?  
  
Yugi - Wait! Wait! Did I ask Tea?!  
  
Yami Magi -What do you think shrimp?  
  
DMG - Hey! DONT CALL YUGI A SHRIMP! I wuv him! *chases her Yami with a frying pan*  
  
Yugi - *sweatdrops* Hehe. Well please review! 


	2. Heaven remake by DJ Sammy

DMG - Hi again! I was gonna write a sequel to Falling In Love with you, but I decided to just write a bunch of song fics that anyone is free to use,and add on...Just kinda give me some credit. Spanks!  
  
Yami Magi - Why would anyone wanna use your fics? Their all lame!  
  
DMG - *glares at Yami Magi,smiles,and then puts on a hurt face* You mean *sniff* you don't like my stories *sniff*?  
  
Yami Magi - *looks around frantically to see if anyone is watching* No! I love you stories!  
  
DMG -No you dont....*sniff*  
  
Yami Magi - YES! YES I DO! Don't cry! Look I am saying the disclaimer for you; Dark Magician Girl does not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Tyler.  
  
DMG - *puts smile on* Thank you! *hugs her Yami* hehe. Okay, well I forgot to say in the last chapter, that the song was written by Elvis Presly and that the A*Teens only did a remake. Thank you to mya buttreeks for reminding me of that.  
  
Yami Magi - Now tell them about today's song.  
  
DMG - I am getting to that. Well today I am doing a fic on the song Heaven by DJ Sammy. This time I decided to do a Yami x Tea fic. Enjoy, and please no flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was staying over at Joey's that night, and Yami and Tea had the house to themselves. They sat on the couch. Yami at the end, with Tea resting her head on Yami's lap. They were watching Titanic, and you could tell Tea had been crying. Yami had thought it was a sad movie also, but no tears were shed. He gently let his fingers run through Tea's brown hair, and he gently came forward, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Your all that I want  
  
When your lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven  
  
Yami tuned out the movie and thought about the time when he was pharoah. He ruled over everyone...except her.....  
  
*//*FLASHBACK*//*  
  
"Come on in! The waters great!" yelled a female voice. A small girl lay on her back, floating in the large river. The Nile. Desert surrounded the river, a few trees and grass, but mostly desert. A large rock of to the side, made the slow moving river break. Another small boy climbed to the top. He had tri-colored hair, and wore black shorts. "I am pharoah of Egypt!" he cried. The female, wearing a red bathing suit, popped her head out of the water. "Dream on!" she cried. The boy looked at her, jumping right next to her, and making her scream. "Well one day, I will be pharoah. And you will be my queen." he replied.  
  
*//* END FLASHBACK*//*  
  
The movie credits were playing, and Yami say Tea crying. She was sitting next to her, and he pulled her in close, wrapping his muscular arm protectively around her, and laying his head gently on hers.  
  
Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
we we're young and wild and free  
  
now nothing can take you away from me  
  
we've been down that road before  
  
But thats over now  
  
You keep comin' back for more  
  
Tea felt the gentle plop of Yami's head on hers. She smiled and closed her eyes. What a sad movie. But a perfect movie for a couple on nights when your alone. She snuggled in closer to Yami. Yami felt the slight movement of Tea under his grip and he removed his head.  
  
"What?" Tea asked.  
  
"Nothing," Yami replied.  
  
Tea snuggled in closer to Yami. Yami tightened for a second and then gently let up. He placed his head again on Tea's and kissed her forehead. For a minute, he wondered how his abiou was doing, but then turned his attention to Tea.  
  
Baby, your all that I want  
  
When your lying here my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
When I'm finally there in your heart  
  
It isn't to hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Tea felt comfort from Yami. He had this courage that kinda radiated from him. She liked that. He was always protecting Yugi. She slowly shifted, making herself comfortable. She looked up, seeing Yami looking at her. He smiled and slowly let go of her. Tea, slowly got up. Looking at the clock, she gasped. She hadn't planned to be here this long. Looking at Yami, she walked over to him.  
  
"It's late." she replied.  
  
"Call your parents. Tell them your staying the night. You can sleep in Tyler's bed.[1]"  
  
Tea walked to the phone, calling her parents. They agreed and they slowly walked up to the room. She layed down on the canopy bed, surrounded by the pink curtains. Tyler's bed. Yami layed on Yugi's bed. Tea slowly got up, and layed down next to Yami on Yugi's bed. She placed her head in his chest. ~I'm in heaven.~ she thought.  
  
Now, nothing could change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven.  
  
Yami cuddled close to Tea, putting his protective arms around her. They were lying on silk sheets, covered by a blue comforter, with a Dark Magician on it. It was a bunk bed, and another bed was over it. He looked at Tea, who was curled up, with her head on his chest. He bent his head over and kissed her on the forehead once more. She put her head up, not wanting to break this moment. Yami looked into her sleepy eyes, and hugged her. She placed her head on his chest once again, listening to his heart beat. Yami suddenly noticed Tyler's cd player on and slowly reached a hand over, pressing play. The easy slow music flooded the room; "Now our dreams are coming true.  
  
Through the good times and the bad,  
  
I'll be standing there by you.  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
Tea looked at him."That song is true," she replied. "We are in heaven." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Tyler is my character. I haven't quite made a story yet, but I am planning it to be about, Yugi finding his long lost twin sister. And Yami finding his sister from Egypt.hehe ^.^  
  
DMG - So how was it? Good? Bad? Yami Magi - Please say good, I don't wanna have ta hurtcha for makin' my aibou cry! Tyler - I am so glad you included me! DMG - No prob. Everyone luvs you! Well I need some ideas. If you have a song in mind, review and tell me the song name and artist. I will try and come up with a fic for you. Yami Magi - Key word there TRY. DMG - Are you trying to make me mad? Yami Magi *sticks out tongue* - mayyyybe. DMG - fine then!*turns back to Yami Magi* Please read and review! 


	3. Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

DMG - Okay! I am back again! Well thank you to Sukura Tsuki.theKawiiFireFairy for correcting my error. Heaven is a remake. I did some reasearch and Heaven was originally sung by Bryan Adams. Sorry about that. hehe.  
  
Yami Magi - You do that a lot don't you?  
  
DMG - Do what?  
  
Yami Magi - Say sorry.  
  
DMG - You learn from your mistakes, Yami.  
  
Yami Magi - Whatever.  
  
DMG - Can you do the Disclaimer, please?  
  
Yami Magi - No.  
  
DMG - Fine *snaps fingers and Yugi and Tyler appear*  
  
Yugi - Yes?  
  
DMG - Yugi hun, Tyler, Can you do the disclaimers for me?  
  
Yugi and Tyler *in unison* - Of course! ^.^  
  
DMG - SO CUTE!!!  
  
Yugi and Tyler *again in unison* - Dark Magician Girl does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, or the song.  
  
DMG - Thanks guys!  
  
Yami Magi - So whats today's song?  
  
DMG - Today's song is "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton. YAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~DMG's Collection of Songfics~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~*A/N*~* This is another Romance fic. It is in Mai's POV and it is about her and Joey. WOO HOO. Finally gettin' away from Tea! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ordinary Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a day  
  
Just an ordinary day  
  
Just trying to get by.  
  
Another ordinary boring day. But I feel something is going to happen. A lot of things have happened since the Duelist Kingdom. Yugi and the other's kinda let me in. Actually, Yugi wasn't the one who asked me to join the group. Thats what most people expected. No, it was another....  
  
Just a boy  
  
Just an ordinary boy  
  
But he was looking towards the sky  
  
And as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize -  
  
That everyday you find  
  
Just what your looking for  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
Joey, He's the one that asked me to join. Of course, then I had just laughed a bit, but inside I felt like I was screaming 'Yes! I will!' But of course, during the duelist competition I was different, maybe even more cockier. But later on, I just seemed to join, first we hung out more, then we hung out all the time. It was special then, now it just another ordinary day with my ordinary friends.  
  
I stand by the large elm tree in the middle of the park. Joey had asked me to meet him here. 'But where is he?' I turn, looking around. Suddenly I see him, odd, he looks very serious for once.  
  
He said take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke in ordinary words  
  
Although he did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine  
  
And to know he's no stranger  
  
"So Joey. What's on your mind?" I asked, my back leaning on the large tree while my arms were gently folded over my chest. Joey leaned in closer.  
  
His brown eyes looking directly into my purple ones. There was something different about him. In his eyes. He leaned in closer, my arms dropped to my sides. Each of his long slender arms were on either side of me. His lips touched mine, and for a second, I wanted to pull away. But I didn't. He kissed me gently and leaned back. Opening his eyes and looking back at me.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
Can you be  
  
I can't believe what just happened. My face turns a little red. Why am I blushing? "Mai, I just need ta tell ya that...that...I really like ya." Joey let out a sigh. He must have had that on his chest for a while. Now my mind is spinning. Did I just hear right? He likes me? I can't believe this my dream is coming true! I have had this dying crush on Joey since he first defeated me at the duelist kingdom. I stared straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "I've felt this way, for a long time now," he continued, "and I just wanted you to know." He started to turn and walk away. I don't know what came over me. I lunged forth, grabbing Joey and thrusting his body around, pushing his body into the tree I was just leaning on. His eyes widened. I smiled. "Me too." I closed my eyes, gently kissing his cheek. I leaned back, about to let go his shoulders, when he smiled.  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he asked if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as i looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
I wake up the next morning. This time, its not such an ordinary day. Or is it? I quickly get dressed and head out for school. I grab breakfest and the brown paper bag on the counter. My lunch,duh, and head for the door. I open the door and a smiling familiar face greets me. Joey's shining brown eyes look at me, and his outstretched hand takes mine. We meet up with Yugi and the gang. Their smiling faces tell me that Joey has spilled the beans to Yugi. They never keep secrets from each other. Well maybe this is just an ordinary day. I dunno.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DMG - So how was it? My first JoeyxMai thing so..I thought it was kinda good.  
  
Tyler - I liked it!  
  
Yugi - Me too!  
  
DMG - Thanks guys! Well Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Yami Magi - Come back Next time ya hea'! 


	4. Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch

DMG - Welcome Back!  
  
Yami Magi - Their still coming back?  
  
DMG *evil glare* - Of course.  
  
Tyler - Can I do the disclaimers?  
  
DMG - Go ahead!  
  
Yami Magi - You actually wanna do the disclaimers, squirt?  
  
Tyler - of course. Dark Magician Girl does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Except me! She also doesn't own this song.  
  
DMG - So cute!  
  
Yami Magi - Ick. Well DMG, whats today's song?  
  
DMG - Today's song is "Goodbye to you" by Michelle Branch. YIPEE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~*A/N*~* This fic isn't a romance fic, I think it falls under Angst. This is about Yugi feeling that his friends like Yami more then him. This fic is in Yugi POV and my character Tyler is in it. With her Yami. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goodbye To You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Tears silently flow from my eyes as I empty my piggy bank into green backpack. I had come home, dumping out all my books from my regular school bag and started throwing clothes, first aid, and food in. Tears had been streaming down my face. I couldn't take it. I knew my friends never really liked me. I knew they liked Yami better. I mean how couldn't they? He is my better half. Better at everything. I am just his shadow.. But even though they usually hung out with just Yami, I always thought Yami was there for me. But.. what everyone has been doing... I don't think they notice me.  
  
~*//FLASHBACK//*~ The gang walked along the path. Everyone had decided to go to the arcade, then to the park for ice cream. Yami and Tea walked in the front of the group followed by Tristen and Miho, Joey and Mai, and Seto and Sefiya. I trailed behind. Suddenly Sefiya stopped, told Seto to go on and stood waiting for me. I had my head sort of drooped down. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Sefiya asked. Sefiya was very kind. She was Tyler's Yami. Her name means pure, I think. Well I looked up at her, she looked just like Tyler. She was bending over, so her light pink hair curled around her neck from her ponytail. Her golden bangs fell down in front of her face and her beautiful purple eyes showed concern. "Nothing." I replied. She gave a look at me, which meant she knew I was lying. She stood up looking forward, and we began walking again. The gang could be seen up ahead buying ice cream. Seto waved, motioning for Sefiya to come and buy ice cream. She put a finger, and he walked off with the rest of the group.  
  
"Well,Yugi, if you need to talk, me and Tyler are always here." She smiled gently at me, I never took my eyes off the ground.I saw her smile turn to a small frown as she stopped me and cupped her hand under my chin, lifting my head so we were I level."Even though Tyler isn't feeling good, she wouldn't want you to do anything drastic." Sefiya looked at me and gently kissed me on the forehead, before turning and walking away. My eyes followed her, she turned looking once more and smiled gently.  
  
I smiled a bit and went over sitting under the tree. No one seemed to notice me. Except maybe Sefiya, who watched me, totally ignoreing Seto. I couldn't take it, my own Yami wasnn't paying attention to me! He was over there sharing an ice cream cone with Tea! I got up furious and stormed of. No one noticed, no one cared.  
  
~*//END FLASHBACK//*~  
  
  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
So now I am here. I am trying to be as quiet as possible. Tyler had caught a cold and had a really high fever. His little sister Tyler was about the same age as Mokuba. Actually, whenever he was around Mokuba, he could tell that Mokuba had a crush on her. Tears were still flowing from my eyes when I walked into the bathroom on the far side of our room. My green backpack was sitting on my bed and I didn't here the rustling of the silk sheets as Tyler slowy amoke, rubbing her eyes. Then placing a hand on her head. I walked out of the small bathroom."Yugi?" She asked me. Her face was pale and her normally large purple eyes were dull.  
  
I slowly turned my red face from her. I can't let her see me crying. I walked, almost ran into the bathroom again, and sat on the side of the bathtub. I buried my hands in my face. The one thing I couldn't do was look into Tyler's eyes and lie to her. I just couldn't. But then again, Yami's eyes are almost the same. I thought he would always be there for me. I didn't think I could ever be without him. EVER.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I sit on the side of the tub, unaware of the light footsteps heading my way. Tyler leaned in on the door, listening to the quiet sobs of Yugi.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Tyler sat walked over on wobbily legs and sat down. She put an arm on my shoulder probably to hold herself and comfort me. I blushed a little. "What's wrong, Yugi?" She asked again. I sighed. I couldn't hide it now. She had already seen my tear streaked face. I bowed my head. Tyler cupped her hand under my chin, just like Sefiya had done and looked at me. "Yugi, your my brother. Really, my only family, and I know why you hurt. But I am not going to pry it from you." I looked at her with wonder. How could she know how I feel when my own Yami didn't know how I felt? And again, did Sefiya know how I felt? Is that why she was comforting me today?  
  
"H-H-How.." Tyler interrupted me.  
  
"I know how you feel, big brother, because I feel...the same way." My eyes got wide as a single tear fell down her cheek. I circled my arms around my sister. She smiled. I did to. Suddenly, I lost my balance falling backwards into the tub. There was a loud thud as both our bodies fell backwords into the tub. We started laughing and there were footsteps coming from the stairs as Grampa walked into the bathroom seeing just our legs sticking out from the bathtub. Grampa walked over, seeing us and smiled. The three of us laughed. And Grampa helped out of the tub.  
  
  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DMG - WOW! I loved that one! I am considering going on with this one. But only if people want me to.  
  
Tyler - PLease! I was in one! I wanna be in one! *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
DMG - To Cute.....must resist...  
  
Yugi *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
DMG - There gangin' up on me! YAMI HELP!!!!  
  
Yami Magi *smirks* - right. Please review! 


	5. A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton Requ...

DMG - Okay, I am sorry that took so long, but I have a lot of fics to keep up on. This songfic is for Yami Krissy.  
  
Yami Magi - So many people have asked for songfics, aibou.  
  
DMG - And I will get to them. And to Dark Magicianz Rule, I am sorry that you want me to buzz off, but I don't think I will be going anywhere or changing my name for a while.  
  
Yami Magi - Somebody threatened you?!  
  
DMG - Yami, I can handle it.  
  
Yami Magi - o.o *walks off*  
  
DMG - Yeah...Well, here is your fic, Yami Krissy. Sorry it took me sooo long to do this, and to everyone else who wants one done, I will get to you ASAP. Yugi, can you do disclaimers?  
  
Yugi - Fine...Dark Magician Girl does not own Mai, Joey, Me, Yami, the Yu- Gi-Oh! world, or this song..  
  
DMG - That was a little...obvious...but okie ^.^;; Please enjoy, this song fic is Yami Krissy's request!  
  
~~~  
  
A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton  
  
Lavender eyes jumped from apartment to apartment as their owner ran quickly to the street. Mai Valentine's eyes darted to the blinking sign across the street. The sign turned to say 'WALK' and Mai quickly ran across the street, hair flying through the crisp air like it had wings. Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Mai pushed through the crowded streets of the city. She had lived in Domino for a while, and gotten to know Joey. But now..now she lived in the City, her parents had moved there, ripping her away from him.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
Her eyes followed the cement sidewalk and stopped on the wooden bench and the sign saying bus stop. She ran to it, and sat down. Her breath was raspy from the running and sweat was forming on her brow, and yet. She didn't care.  
  
  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
The sun was slowly moving across the sky. Mai looked up, then her eyes quickly traveled up and down the busy street.  
  
"Where's the bus?" she muttered.  
  
She turned her attention to the bulletin board behind her, and quickly scrambled to her feet. Her fingers found the bus schedule. She dragged her pointer finger down the paper. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she had missed the last bus to Domino. A gentle wind billowed Mai's hair and her eyes face turned. She would get there...  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
Mai's feet pounded against the hard concrete as she raced down the sidewalk, occasionally running into a passerby. They would grunt at her or give her looks of disgust. Mai didn't care, she just needed to talk to Joey, to see him again.  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Mai's feet led her to the outskirts of Domino City. Farm Houses scattered about the countryside, and feild grass swayed in the wind like ripples in water. The sun was meeting the ground, but it seemed to be setting slower, telling Mai to go on, that it will keep daylight out as long as it could. She stopped, only once, to watch the sun. But her heart told her to go, go on. And her feet had already made that decision.  
  
Sweat poured down Mai's face as she slowly jogged into the town. Only one thought raced through her mind...One more town...She looked to see another bulletin board, hoping that maybe the bus hadn't yet left. She scanned the list. Not for another half an hour.  
  
Mai plopped down on the cold wooden bench, and turned her head to look down the almost deserted street. She rose from the hard bench. She had caught her breath, and decided that she didn't want to wait. "I'll keep going."  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Mai smiled as she saw the famillar game shop. She slowed her pace, and peered in the window. She saw a small tri-colored haired boy, Yugi. Yugi was standing on his tippy toes, trying to put a box up on a shelf. Mai watched as the box teeterd and started to fall. And almost like magic, a taller boy appeared behind him and gently pushed the falling box up on the shelf. Mai smiled once again and walked off. Just five houses and she would be at Joey's house.  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
Mai's feet made a rhythmic beat as she padded down the sidewalk. The coffee shop was just around the corner, and she stopped fixing herself up. She passed the shop and walked on. The sight of the house in which Joey lived made her heart skip a beat and she smiled a huge smile.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
Mai's lavender eyes sparkled as she raised her hand to the doorbell. She gently pressed it, hopeing that Joey was home.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
A voice echoed from the house, Joey's voice, "Coming!"  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you....  
  
Tonight  
  
~~~  
  
DMG - Wow! That took like what?? 15 minutes. ^.^;;  
  
Yami Magi - And yet you couldn't get it out faster..  
  
DMG - Yami!  
  
Yugi - You remember what happened last time, right??  
  
Yami Magi - uhhh, yeah...  
  
DMG - Don't make me cry...cause then I'll get Yuri over here and she will cry too..  
  
Yami Magi - NOT HER! UGH! I AM SORRY!  
  
DMG - Thank you Yami dear.  
  
Yami Magi - *grumbles*  
  
DMG - ^.^;;;; Well please review!! 


	6. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by Mi...

DMG - Well, I am here again to do my next request. And I am going in order of who aske, but don't worry, I promise I will get to yours..  
  
Yami Magi - Aventually...  
  
DMG - ^.^;;;;  
  
Yugi - yeah...  
  
DMG - Well....Let's get on to this fic...Darth gryph, this songfic is for you.  
  
Yugi - yeah...and since you didn't leave a song, we had Son Mel-Chan Melody send us a pokemon song, and we used that.  
  
DMG - uhhh yeah ^.^;;; So I hope that you don't mind..  
  
Yami Magi - Of course she is gonna care!  
  
DMG - o.O;;; Nobody asked you, Yami!  
  
Yami Magi - Fine...*leaves DMG and Yugi*  
  
Yugi - uhhhh ^.^;;;; Since Yami Magi left, I guess I will do the disclaimers...again. Dark Magician Girl does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.  
  
DMG - *interrups Yugi* To all the Peggy fans..but I really wouldn't want to own him..  
  
Yugi - uh yeah...And she also doesn't own this song..  
  
DMG - Even though I would like too ^.^;;;; This song is really good! I love it! Thank you Mel-Chan for giving it to me!  
  
Yugi - Yeah...she's listened to it about 50 times already!  
  
DMG - ^.^;;;;;;;; Well, lets get going...Darth grpyh, I hope you like this song fic...And Ebony, I will get to your songfic next ^.^  
  
~~~  
  
If Only Tears Could Bring you Back by Midnight Sons  
  
I hold the wedding ring in my hand, gently fingering it. The precious gold shimering in the sunlight that shines in the dark room. I sigh, bring my other arm to finger the glass eye which places my once golden one.  
  
'Cecelia..' That name, it takes my breath away.  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
We were to live together forever, just you and I. But what cruel fates have seperated us.There was Romeo and Juliet, even though the end was tragedy, they died together....Together, a word I charish, a word I long for. I long for you, and my heart aches when I think you could be out there somewhere, and that I failed in my journey to bring you back...  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I wish you could follow the river of tears I have cried for you. The only way I knew to get you back has failed. My golden eye, my millenium item is gone... And now I am yerning for the past again. If I had only known you would be struck down, I would have saved you.. Switched places..anything... For you are my love, and even though you are gone, you are my life.  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
Maybe, if I was with you, my heart wouldn't ache, and we could once again be together. But, no. You wouldn't want that. Your kind heart would want me to go on, live my life. But how can I live if you are not with me? If I could each tear I have shed, I would run out of numbers, but never out of tears.  
  
So many pictures, of your porcelin face, surround me. Painting? I have given up on that. You, Cecelia, inspired me. And without you, I am only a child, fingerpainting. How many times have I tried? Tried to live...Tried to go on..But have failed miserably..Yes, Duel Monsters brang me money, wealth, but who to share my money my wealth? It didn't bring joy..happiness..That was you. You brang me joy and happiness..  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I would give my life, my soul, if only who were here tonight. My life, if you could call this a life is nothing. Living a lie. That's what this is. For years, I concocted a plan. A plan to bring you back. It was flawless,I know. And yet, no joy is here with me, my happiness has left, and I have begun to rot, decay into nothingness.  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
I stand, my legs wobbily underneath. I grasp the golden ring tightly in my hand. The soft metal pushing into my hard skin. I do not care. "Cecelia.." I whisper the word. I cannot bare any louder. And yet, I am drawn to the window.  
  
Small porcelin hands wrap around my waist and I smile. "It's you.." I walked slowly to the window, and throw the shutters open. The bright sunlight flows over my pale and cold face, warming me. A balcony, large and spacious awaits me, as I crawl out the window. The marble railing, outstretching the balcony calls me..  
  
The porcelin arms are securely wrapped around my lower half. I smile once again. "Cecelia.." That's all I can manage, as I lightly step up on the railing. I outstretch my arms, knowing she would never drop me. (Like on Titanic ^.^;;;)  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Even though your body isn't with me, I have noticed, your soul is. And as long as you are with me, I know you will never drop me.  
  
~~~  
  
DMG - ;.;  
  
Yugi - What? It wasn't that sad..  
  
DMG - But...it was a titanic sad...;.;  
  
Yugi - *whispers* We watched that last night...She cried so hard my shirt was soaked...  
  
DMG - ;.; There isn't a movie out there that I haven't cried too...Even if it's funny :p  
  
Yugi - ^.^;;; Well please review! 


	7. Hey Leonardo She Likes me for me by Bles...

DMG - Well...ummm...  
  
Yugi - Just say it already!  
  
DMG - urr....well...  
  
Yami Magi - ^.^;;; What my aibou is trying to say is that she has never done a fic like this before, so please don't flame her...  
  
DMG - yeah... and well....  
  
Yugi - anything else..?  
  
DMG - well....umm...  
  
Yami Magi - SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!  
  
DMG - FINE, this fic is for Ebony, she requested that I make a fic about Yuri and Yugi.  
  
Yugi - Now that wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
DMG - Nope! *huggles Yugi*  
  
Yugi - I REALLY hope Yuri isn't hyper in this fic...or in one of her crying moods....  
  
DMG - Yugi!  
  
Yugi - WHAT?!  
  
DMG - ^.^;;;;;; Well, This songifc is a request by Ebony, Yuri's Yami. She would like it to be a Yuri/Yugi fic. And I never back down on a challenge! What song is this too again??  
  
Yami Magi - *Looks down paper* uhhh "Hey Leonardo [She Likes me for me]" By Blessed Union of Souls.  
  
DMG - Oh yeah....I wonder if I can find that song off the internet....I can't do a songfic without hearing the tune first! *runs off dragging Yugi behind to look for download*  
  
Yugi - ^.^;;;;  
  
Yami Magi - I guess..I'll do disclaimers....My aibou, Dark Magician Girl, does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters..  
  
DMG - *yells from other room* BUT I WOULD LIKE TO OWN YUGI!  
  
Yugi - *blushes*  
  
Yami Magi - *snickers* And she also doesn't own this song....  
  
DMG - *comes back with music blared* Found it! Thank's Denise for sendin' it!  
  
Yami Magi - yeah...Thanks....  
  
DMG - ENJOY!  
  
~~~  
  
Hey Leonardo (She likes me for me) by Blessed Union of Souls  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Tears welled up in Yugi's amethyist eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I just...don't feel the same way..." Tea's voice seemed like a dagger through Yugi's heart. The tear's fell faster, and Yugi turned and ran.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Yugi sighed..That didn't matter anymore. He had put Tea behind him. Of course, when he had found out she wouldn't go out with him because she liked his other other half, he was almost devastated.  
  
She don't care about my car  
  
She don't care about my money  
  
And that's real good because I don't got alot to spend  
  
But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin'  
  
She likes me for me  
  
Not because I look like Tyson Beckford  
  
With the charm of Robert Redford  
  
Oozing out my ears  
  
But what she sees  
  
Are my faults and indecisions  
  
My insecure conditions  
  
And the tears upon the pillow that I shed  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Yugi's feet led him down the empty school halls. The bells had rung long ago, and the students had fled. All that could be heard was the echoing sound of Yugi's fleeting steps.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Why is it that these memories kept coming back to him? He had a girlfriend now, they were perfect for each other..  
  
Yugi pulled on his blue jacket over the leather shirt. He heard a knock on his door. "Come, in." He replied.  
  
"Yugi?" It was Yami's voice.  
  
She don't care about my big screen  
  
Or my collection of DVD's  
  
Things like that just never mattered much to her  
  
Plus she don't watch to much t.v.  
  
And she don't care that I can fly her  
  
To places she ain't never been  
  
But if she really wants to go  
  
I think deep down she knows that  
  
All she has to say is when  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Yugi's steps slowed, as he reached the bathrooms. He could barely see, his eyes were blurred by the falling tears that dripped down his face, making white paths for others. He dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall. He barried his head in his arms, and slowly tried to stop crying.  
  
His tears stopped a bit, and he stood. He looked around. He needed to leave. He started walking, but slowly picked up speed.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Yes, Yami?" Yugi's polite voice asked.  
  
"Aibou, what time is she coming over again?"  
  
"In a little while, Yami." Yugi replied. He knew that Yami kinda wanted to leave.  
  
"Uhh, well, you wouldn't mind if I went out for pizza with Joey, would you?"  
  
Yugi smiled, he knew exactly why Yami wanted to get out for a little while. His girlfriend's Yami was very obssesive. "Sure Yami." Yami sighed, "But.."  
  
Yami tensed a bit. "Yes?"  
  
"You better bring extra money if you are going with Joey." Yugi and Yami both shared a laugh.  
  
She likes me for me  
  
Not because I hang with Leonardo  
  
Or that guy who played in "Fargo"  
  
I think his name is Steve  
  
She's the one for me  
  
And I just can't live without her  
  
My arms belong around her  
  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
  
Yeah I'm so glad I found her once again  
  
Gazing at the ceiling  
  
as we entertain our feelings in the dark  
  
The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us  
  
what we're made of in the end  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The pounding of Yugi's feet were almost symetric to his beating heart. He ran, his head facing the floor, and eyes shut tight, holding the tears back. He could hear his Yami calling him from his soul room. Suddenly, he felt himself hit something, and he thumped to the floor.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Yami's voice filled the room, it was filled with courage.  
  
"No problem." Yugi heard the door softly click, and he turned back to the full length mirror. 'almost time' He thought.  
  
She likes me for me  
  
Not because I sing like Pavarotti  
  
Or because I am such a hottie  
  
I like her for her  
  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
  
She has got so much to offer  
  
Why does she waste all her time with me  
  
There must be something there that I don't see  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Yugi! What's wrong?!" A femine voice echoed through Yugi's head.  
  
Yugi recognized the voice as his friend, Yurianna, and opened his violet eyes. Tears were threatening to flow, but Yugi tried hard to keep the wall up, blocking them. Yugi again closed his eyes. He just wanted to get out, to leave.  
  
Two small arms wrapped themsleves around his body. Another emotion entered Yugi as he sat there. Shock. His eyes shot open and he looked into the smiling eyes of his friend. So many emotions couls be seen. Worry, hope, curiosity, and something else. Something he couldn't place. Was it..it couldn't be..Love?  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Yugi smiled once again. That's why he remembered it, because that was the day he found his true love.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Yugi's eyes somewhat lit. He ran down the stairs and into the livingroom. The lights were on and a stack of movies sat on the coffee table. He reached the door, and slowly turned the knob. The door opened almost on it's own, and a small girl smiled at the sight of Yugi.  
  
"Hi, Yugi." Yuri replied. She smiled and gave Yugi a big hug. "I brang a movie."  
  
Yugi and Yuri let go, and Yugi looked at the movie in her hands. "Titanic?"  
  
Yuri looked at Yugi, "Yeah, I love this movie."  
  
Yugi smiled, and brang Yuri into the living room. "Uh, did.."  
  
"No, Ebony didn't come." Yuri smiled, already knowing what Yugi was going to say. "She was going for Pizza."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. 'Pizza?' he smiled 'I hope she doesn't run into Yami.' Yugi chuckled to himself, and popped the first movie of Titanic into the VCR. He sat back down next to Yuri, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and Yuri gently placed her head on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
She likes me for me  
  
Not because I talk like Dirty Harry  
  
Make her laugh just like Jim Carrey  
  
Unlike the Cable Guy  
  
But what she sees  
  
Is that I can't live without her  
  
My arms belong around her  
  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
  
Found her once again Once again  
  
Yeah I'm so glad I found her once again  
  
Once again  
  
~~~  
  
DMG - Okie! Done!  
  
Yugi - Did we fall asleep like that? Cause ya know, Titanic is a long movie..  
  
DMG - LOL Prolly.  
  
Yugi - *sigh* Tell ME!  
  
Yami Magi - You wanna know what I wanna know?  
  
DMG - What?  
  
Yami Magi - I wanna know what happened to Ebony. ^.^;;;;  
  
DMG - ^.^;;; heh.  
  
Yami Magi - And why wasn't I IN THIS FIC?!  
  
DMG - O.O uhhh  
  
Yugi - Oh dear..  
  
Yami Magi - ANSWER ME!  
  
DMG - Look! There's Joey! *points out window*  
  
Yami Magi - WHERE!?!?!?! *runs off*  
  
DMG - phew..^.^;;;;;;  
  
Yugi - I can't believe you did that...  
  
DMG - Hey..she does it to me...  
  
Yugi - She is gonna be mad when she comes back..  
  
DMG - heh ^.^;;;; That's why I am leaving! *pulls out cardboard DMG and Yugi pullout* LET'S GO!  
  
Yugi - uhh ^.^;;;;; Please review! *gets dragged off by DMG* 


	8. Everywhere by Michelle Branch Difini...

DMG - Here is my next songifc...Oh and I am really sorry for the hold up on JOTW, but I am at a MAJOR writer's block with that...  
  
Yugi - Your telling me, last night she tried to sit down and write, but ended up practically DESTROYING the computer!!  
  
DMG - ^.^;;; Well, this songfic is for.....Difinity. *looks through papers* And it shall be a.....Yami x Serenity fic?! hmmm Never done one of those...  
  
Yugi - That's an odd pairing...  
  
DMG - *shrugs* Oh well... And the song is....Everywhere..by Michelle Branch. Thats a really good song...but I must download it..  
  
Yami Magi - Don't you have enough already?  
  
DMG - Well I need to hear the song...  
  
Yugi - But you've heard it already...  
  
DMG - Geez, you guys are party poopers.  
  
Yami Magi - *starts cracking up*  
  
DMG and Yugi - O.o;;; What?  
  
Yami Magi - *is listening to downloaded version of Yu-Gi-Oh! opening*  
  
Yugi - I don't get it what is so funny?  
  
DMG - ^.^;;;;; Yami Magi thinks it is hilarious when Yami says Lets d-d-d-d- d-d-d-duel!  
  
Yami - HEY! They made me do it!  
  
DMG - o.O;; Where'd you come from??  
  
Yami - I dunno...  
  
DMG - ?.? *smirks* Let's d-d-d-d-d-d-duel! XDXD  
  
Yami - *face turns red*  
  
DMG - *is still laughing* I d-d-d-don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! o-o-o-o-o-or any of the c-c-c-c-characters! I also d-d-d-d-don't own this s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-song!  
  
Yami - *pulls out huge frying pan*  
  
Yugi - *gulps* uhhhh DMG...  
  
DMG - What?!?!  
  
Yugi - *points to Yami*  
  
DMG - O.O Oh dear.....*starts running*  
  
Yugi - WAIT! YOUR GOING TO FAST! *Is being dragged*  
  
Yami - COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Magi - *grabs some popcorn and sits on couch* This is gonna get interesting...but please, read on. XD  
  
~~~  
  
Everywhere by Michelle Branch  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Serenity sat on the small blue couch that sat in the livingroom. She was practically wringing the life out of her hands. Her red hair flowing down her back and gently curling around her sides.  
  
"Hey Serenity!" called a male voice as a blur of green, blue, and yellow flew by.  
  
"Joey...." Serenity's voice chimed silently, and flowed to the light blue carpeted stairs.  
  
Joey could sense the desparity in his little sister's voice. He sighed, and pivoted on his feet, leaping down the stairs and landing almost cat-like on his feet. Serenity's brown eyes turned from her hands to her older brother who had a doughnut hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Joey stood next to his younger sister, "Don't worry, sis."  
  
Serenity smiled, letting know she was okay, and Joey proceeded back to his room. But, everything, it just....doen't make sense. She thought.  
  
Serenity, now seventeen, had been having dreams, of a mysterious young man. For some reason, the young man reminded her of Yugi. She didn't know why, but he did. She had never thought she had had a crush on him, and kinda didn't want to. Her brown eyes fell to the floor, and she sighed.  
  
Serenity turned the radio on and heard lyrics to one of her favorite songs.  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
She switched off the radio, and made her way up the stairs. As she was walking up, a knock came at the door, and Joey came flying by her. She sighed and walked back, just in case it was one of her friends. Joey opened the door, and the gang awaited. "Hey guys!" Joey called.  
  
"Hey Joey! Serenity!" Tristen called, being the first one, he stepped in. Tea, Bukura, and Yugi followed.  
  
Another fun night for them. Serenity thought, but then her eyes traveled to the teen behind Yugi. Here eyes widened as she recognized him. "It's him..." she said silently, as she started down the stairs without even knowing it.  
  
Serenity appears and stands next to her brother, still somewhat wide eyed. "Hey, Serenity." Tea called.  
  
"Hi...." her voice trailed off and a confused look crossed her face.  
  
Joey saw this and replied. "Oh, Serenity, this is Yami. He's Yugi's.....brother."  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Yami looks at the girl before him. "Hello." he replies.  
  
Serenity, still stunned slightly that this boy was Yugi's brother and she had never known, stuttered a bit. "H-hello." She smiled, and it obviously seemed a little forced. She had searched so long, everyone she had ever met, she had thought of this one boy, and he had been under her nose all along. She sighed at this, yet smiled that she had found him. "Can I watch movies with you guys?" she asked, looking to her brother for a yes.  
  
"Sure, Serenity." Joey said and nodded.  
  
-The boy from my dreams, my soul mate, the one I couldn't live without, in my own house. I wonder....could he not live without me?-  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Magi - Well, I hope you liked it...but I really must go, cause...well Yami chased Yugi and my aibou off, and my popcorn is cold... So my aibou would like you to please review and keep the requests coming! 


	9. Best Years of Our Lives by Baha Men ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DMG - I am really, really glad you like the fic, Difinity ^.^ And I have two fics, that Yurianna Syta would like me to do.  
  
Yugi - Yami Magi isn't gonna like it...  
  
DMG - *looks around for Yami Magi* shhhhhhhhh! *closes door*  
  
Yugi - -.-;;;;  
  
DMG - Well, Yuri wanted me to do two fics, one for Ebony (her Yami) and Yami. And one for my Yami (her names in fics is Sefiya) and Joey.  
  
Yugi - So which one are you doing first?  
  
DMG - I am doing the Ebony x Yami one. It is to, Best Years of Our Lives by The Baha Men.  
  
Yugi - What about the Yami Magi x Joey one?  
  
DMG - Well, we can't decide on that, so if anyone has any ideas, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Yugi - -.-;;; Do I need to do the disclaimers?  
  
DMG - uh-huh  
  
Yugi - *sigh* Dark Magician Girl does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters or this song.  
  
DMG - Thanx Yugi! Now on to the fic!  
  
Best Years of Our Lives by Baha Men  
  
The silence in the house was deafening. The only sound to be heard was the giggling and click of a door being closed. Ebony and Yami sat on a blue silk couch, a package wrapped in golden paper with silver bows set nestled on Ebony's lap.  
  
"Should we open it?" Yami asked cautiously.  
  
"Yuri would be heartbroken if we didn't..." Ebony replied faintly.  
  
Ebony and Yami both started tearing the golden paper gently. Yami took the paper and threw it away in a nearby trashcan. A large book set in the previous spot of the package.  
  
The book was made of a brown leather. A gold plated Eye of Ra was in the middle, and at the top and gold letters, 'Best Years of Our Lives' was inscribed.  
  
The two looked at eachother, and Yami wondered if they should look through the book or not. Without a word from either of them, Ebony turned the first page.  
  
I get such a thrill  
  
When you look in my eyes  
  
My heart skips a beat, girl  
  
I feel so alive  
  
Please tell me baby  
  
If all this is true  
  
'Cause deep down inside  
  
All I wanted was you  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
A small title page, reading 'Ebony' in Black and violet markers was first, and after turning the page two side by side pages were filled with pages of Ebony. The largest of all of them was a picture of Ebony and Yami's first kiss. Or it seemed, after there first kiss. Yami was holding Ebong in his arms. Ebony remembered that day well.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Yuri and Ebony had been walking down the sidewalk after a long day. Yuri, seeing Yami walking down the street obviously lost in deep thought, started devising a plan. Ebony and Yami had liked eachother for a while. Of course, Yuri knowing, didn't want this oppurtunity to slip through her fingers.  
  
As Yami neared the two, it seemed that he had come out of his 'trance' and the two lovers were both blushing at eachother. They were merely a few feet away from eachother when Yuri stuck her foot out and tripped Ebony, who had been to busying gushing over the pharoah before her to notice.  
  
Ebony fell face first into Yami, their body's connected and so did their lips. It seemed like hours to the two before they broke for breath. Laughter erupted from Yuri in the background, but Ebony knew of nothing more then Yami's crimson eyes.  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
When we first met  
  
I could hardly believe  
  
The things that would happen  
  
That we could achieve  
  
So let's be together  
  
For all of our time  
  
We'll go out so thankful  
  
That you are still mine  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
Ebony, know blushng deeply, quickly turned the page. Another title page this time containing the word 'Yami' in Black and red lettering appeared. Ebony turned the page to find another side by side pair of pages containg pictures of Yami.  
  
The largest of course was one of the two's most romantic date. Yami looked at the picture and blushed a bit, as he remembered.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Yami and Ebony walked up the stairs, arriving at the movie theater, Yuri close behind. Yami had chosen this movie hopeing it would be a good cuddle movie. He had been right.  
  
Halfway through the movie Ebony had jumped almost out of her seat and into Yami's eyes. Yami smiled a bit and put a hand around Ebony's waist. Ebony looked up into Yami's eyes. Their lips touched and a spark could be felt jolting through their bodies. And, at the same time, a passionate kiss was held by the actors also.  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
Yami's face turned a beat red color. He hoped that was the last of the memories, for he didn't think his face could take the heat.  
  
My world's a better place  
  
'Cause I know you're mine  
  
This love is so real  
  
And it's no surprise  
  
Come on and say, "Yeah"  
  
I got a song  
  
Yeah..  
  
'Cause through the years  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
Yami quickly turned the paper. Another titled page which stood out for the magnificent colors plastered on it read, 'The Fun Times'. Another flip of the page and a collage of embarrassing pictures of Yami exploded onto the page. Hundreds of pictures of the pharoah painted a picture, but one picture stuck out. It was right in the middle.  
  
The snapshot was of Yami, his hair wet and dripping. It was out of place and most of it sticking to the back of his neck. His body was bare except for the black swim trunks he wore.  
  
Ebony couldn't control herself as she erupted in laughter. Yami blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Why'd she put THAT one in" before turning the page.  
  
See, you always consider me  
  
Like a ogre, nothing  
  
And treat me  
  
Like a Notre Dame  
  
I says why  
  
I helped you keep my shine on  
  
A perky little something  
  
To keep my mind on  
  
'Cause you had my mind gone  
  
The next page was filled with pictures of Ebony. Yami laughed as he saw pictures that he remembered. One picture, again the one in the middle, caught his eyes. It barely looked like Ebony at all.  
  
The photograph portrayed a female in her teens. The face certainly looked like Ebony. Her hair was a dark brownish/black color and she was wearing a pink dress.  
  
Yami looked at Ebony who was blushing and he remembered finally that it was the time Yuri had dyed Ebony's hair and dressed her up. Now, it was Yami's turn to laugh. Ebony blushed deeper and quickly turned the page.  
  
Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa  
  
Turn the lights on  
  
Come on baby  
  
Let's just rewind the song  
  
'Cause all I wanna do is make  
  
The rest years the best years  
  
All night long  
  
The next page was a collage covered with pictures of Yuri and Yugi. The two shared small chuckles, but laughter erupted as they came to the middle picture.  
  
Yuri and Yugi were sitting side by side on the floor, both blushing.  
  
"Is that a new color I detect on her cheeks?" Ebony howled.  
  
The laughing calmed as the two flipped to the last page.  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
The last page seemed bare to all the other pages. One lone picture pasted onto the paper ended it. But it wasn't just any picture..  
  
The picture was only of Yami and Ebony. They looked as though they were about to share a kiss. Ebony's head was tilted sideways, as was Yami's, and their eyes were closed.  
  
Ebony looked up from the picture, almost at the exact same moment as Yami did. They looked into eachother's eyes, and it seemed to them all time stopped. They shared a deeply passionate kiss, the book lying open on their laps, open to the same page.  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
~~~~  
  
DMG: awwwwwwww how cute!  
  
Yami Magi: And you only had to threaten Yami and Ebony to give you the information...  
  
DMG: THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO DO IT!  
  
Yami Magi: yeah....  
  
DMG: hehehe hoped you liked it! Please review! 


	10. You'll Be in my Heart Yuri's 2...

DMG: *is whispering* Alright, you guys gotta be quiet...My Yami has yet to find out about my latest songfic.  
  
Joey: *is also whispering* I still can't believe your doing this...She is going to KILL you.  
  
DMG: Joey! Don't jinx me!  
  
Joey: Sorry! *covers mouth*  
  
DMG: *continues to whisper* This is another request. Yuri (Yurianna Syta) asked me to write a songfic for my Yami and dimwit over there.  
  
Joey: *looks around* Ohhh you mean me...HEY!  
  
DMG: Joey! Keep quiet!  
  
Joey: *covers mouth again* Sorry....  
  
DMG: Well, I wasn't given a specific song, so I chose "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.  
  
Yami Magi: Who's yelling in here?!  
  
DMG: O.O uh well enjoy!  
  
"You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins  
  
Joey Wheeler walked down the halls of Domino High School from his last period class, math. He couldn't wait to leave. Everday at this time, Joey would meet his friends. He approached the group, and even from a distance you could tell who was who.  
  
Yugi, the shortest and Joey best friend, stuck out almost like a soar thumb. His multi-colored spiky hair could be seen a far distance away. Tristen, the tallest and one of Joey's oldest and good friends, also stuck out. He had dark brown pointy hair which could be seen over the other students heads. Then their was Tea, she was the cheerleader of the group and sometimes Joey found her friendship speeches a little annoying, but he didn't want to tell her that.  
  
Joey waved to the group and they all started walking down the sidewalk. Another school building came into view. "Hey guys, can you wait a minute?" Yugi asked polietly.  
  
"Sure Yug'." Tristen replied, plopping down on the bench and starting a conversation with Joey.  
  
Yugi came back soon after, a small girl following him close behind. "Ready?" he asked, looking at the trio.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey replied. "Hey Yugi, are we goin' to ya house?"  
  
"His house?" pouted Hana, the smaller girl standing next to Yugi.  
  
"Sorry squirt, I mean yer house." She smiled and Yugi nodded polietly.  
  
"I guess we can, Joey."  
  
Come stop your crying it will be all right  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Joey smiled a broad smile, which somehow caught Tea's eye. "Joey, why so happy?"  
  
"No reason, Tea." Joey replied.  
  
They approached the turtle gameshop and Hana sped up and ran into the game shop. Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea weren't far behind. When Joey walked into the shop, he saw Sefiya (thats my Yami's egyptian name). She looked almost like a double of Hana and she smiled.  
  
Tea looked at Sefiya and recognized the smile she was giving Joey. She hesitated for a moment then pulled Yugi, Joey, and Tristen into a corner while Sefiya and Hana proceeded into the next room.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always...  
  
"What are you doin' Tea?!" Joey asked angrilly.  
  
"What are YOU doing, Joey!" Tea replied, giving Joey the same temperment as he had given her.  
  
"What do you mean, Tea?" Yugi asked, looking up at her confused. "Joey wasn't doing anything."  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't doin' nothin'!" Joey replied.  
  
"You were flirting with Hana's Yami! She's a dark evil spirit!" Tea replied broadly. This statement though made Joey extremely mad. He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"So your saying me and MY GIRLFRIEND can't flirt once in a while!"  
  
At this statement, the whole group became shocked. "Girlfriend?!" Tea yelled.  
  
"Yes GIRLFRIEND. Would you like me to spell dat for ya Tea?! G-I-R-L-"  
  
"Your dating my sister's Yami?" Yugi asked, interrupting Joey before a fight broke out between his friends.  
  
"Don't tell me you got a problem with dat to Yug'!" Joey replied.  
  
"No, I don't but -" Tristen had cut in on Yugi.  
  
"Wow! Major score Joey!" he replied, high fiveing his friend.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tristen?! This is bad!" Tea replied.  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
"You are blowin' this whole thing way outta preportune, Tea. Lighten up!" Joey replied.  
  
"LIGHTEN UP!? LIGHTEN UP!? I can't lighten up! Your dating a Yami. Yami means Dark remember Joey! Or weren't you paying attention in Language today!" Tea had raised her voice almost to a high piched scream. (Almost like a Siren ^-^)  
  
"Tea, you can't be serious!" Joey roared.  
  
"Well, Joey," Yugi began, "what happens when all the millenium items are collected? Sefiya will be forced into Hana's item again." This was one truth Yugi didn't really want to face. If that did ever happen, not only would Sefiya be taken, but Yami also.  
  
"Yug'....You can't be on her side too...."  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always...  
  
Joey looked at his former friends. "I thought if I told you, you MIGHT accept this relationship! Maybe that's why we kept it secret!" Joey stormed off into the other room with Hana and Sefiya.  
  
Tea growled and chased after him. "Joey, this is insane! You can't do this!"  
  
Joey turned back to her, "Your only doing this because your jealous!"  
  
"Of what?!" Tea asked angrilly. "You and your messed up relationship?! Your lack of common sense!? HER SLUTTYNESS?!" Tea pointed towards Sefiya who was wearing a white tanktop and black vest, a small mini skirt and long black boots.  
  
"NO!" Joey slapped Tea across the face. "Don't ever say that again! Your jealous cause I have Sefiya and you can't get Yugi or Yami!!"  
  
Almost automatically, at his name Yami had started walking down the stairs. He looked at the two quarreling at the bottom of the stairs and looked curiously to Sefiya who was sitting on the couch with Hana on her lap. No one had seen him enter, and he was hearing the whole fight loud and clear.  
  
"That is nothing like this!" Tea screamed.  
  
"It is, Tea! What's Yami's name mean, huh?! Tell me, Tea!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Darkness..." Tea whispered.  
  
Don't listen to them, what do they know?  
  
We need each other to have to hold  
  
They'll see in time...I know...  
  
We'll show them together cause  
  
"Did I hear Darkness? Was that what you said, Tea?! Speak up."  
  
"Yes Joey! But it's different!" Tea exploded.  
  
"It's not Tea! Not any different!" At that Joey couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the room and out of the game shop completely. Tea's face burned a deep red.  
  
"Joey makes me soooo mad." Tea replied.  
  
Sefiya got up, took her aibou's hand and brushed past Tea, giving her an evil glare as she dragged the smaller girl out of the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yami asked, finally making himself heard.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart always...  
  
Yugi told Yami the whole story, from Joey telling them about how he was dateing Sefiya, how Tea had exploded on him, and how he had said that when the items were brought together, all the yamis would leave forever.  
  
"Well, first of all," Yami began, "you, Tea, shouldnt've judged Joey like that. Not to mention calling Hana's Yami a slut." Yami shook his head in disgust. "Another thing, why is it so bad that Joey chooses someone different to like? I mean if the whole world was the same, would it be fun?" Yami looked at his friends.  
  
"I guess not," Yugi replied, a few tears threatening to fall from his violet eyes. He still couldn't think about what he had said without regreting it.  
  
"And Yugi," Yami looked at his counterpart. "I will never leave you, so don't worry." He smiled, and so did Yugi.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey sat on a bench in the park. Sefiya walked swiftly, letting go of Hana's hand when she got near and telling her to go play with some friends.  
  
She approached the bench, feeling the negative energy that Joey gave off. "Joey-kun?"  
  
Joey didn't turn to look. He was glaring steadily at a tree. "Joey-kun, what did that tree ever do to you?"  
  
Joey sighed, "I thought maybe if I stared hard enough that tree would turn into Tea and explode into flames."  
  
Sefiya chuckled slightly and rested her head on Joey. "You know it does look like Tea from this angle."  
  
Joey rested his head on Sefiya's dark hair. She lifted her arm and pointed to the large cluster of leaves. "That would be her head...much bigger then yours."  
  
Joey cracked a smile and put his arms around Sefiya, "You always know how to cheer me up, you know that. What can't everyone else see that?"  
  
"Do you see it?" Sefiya ased.  
  
"Well yes..." Joey replied, lifting his head.  
  
"Well if you see it, and I see it. What else matters?" She smiled and looked into Joey's eyes. "I love you, Joey.."  
  
"And, I, you." Joey replied, and they each shared a passionate kiss. What made it even more full was that at that moment Yugi, Yami, Tristen, and Tea had come walking up.  
  
You'll be in my heart (You'll be in my heart)  
  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there) always..  
  
always... I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always, always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I'll be there always....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
DMG: How was it?!  
  
Yami Magi: *is stunned* O.O  
  
DMG: At least she isn't gonna hit me!  
  
Joey: it was so....BEAUTIFUL *starts crying*  
  
DMG: *also becomes stunned* O.O  
  
Joey: What? *looks at both Yami Magi and DMG* ummmm heh Please review! 


	11. A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson ...

DMG: Sorry bout the long wait! Okay, now I have a few requests for the reviewers.  
  
- First Rach-Chan and Rachel PLEASE E-MAIL ME! I need Rachel's personality. So I really can't do your fic until you e-mail me or leave another review.  
  
- So far these are the people I am doing fics for and the songs, any disagreements, leave a review or e-mail me.  
  
Rach-Chan and Rachel - Setana and Yami Bakura "Head Over Heals" by Alanis Morissette  
  
Ookami no Shinpi - Mai and Joey "A Moment Like This" Kelly Clarkson  
  
Lizzie aka Kawaii Lil Devil - Yugi and Silver "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson  
  
Lady Wolf Moon - Asimine and Yami Bakura "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
  
J*gal - ((NO CHARACTERS)) "What I really meant to say" by I have no idea ^- ^;;;  
  
My own creation - Tristan and Serenity "First Date" by Blink 182  
  
Yami Magi: *looks at list* No more for me and Joey, eh? *eyes her suspiciously*  
  
DMG: *sweatdrops* No...er....I mean....I don't think so ^-^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami Magi: -.-;;;;  
  
DMG: heh Well, since i have NO WAY to get in touch with Rach-Chan or Rachel, I am gonna do the next one down. Here is your fic, Ookami no Shinpi!  
  
Yami Magi: WHAT MAI AND JOEY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *goes off to kill someone*  
  
DMG: o.O;;; Wellllllllllllllllllllllll oh and everyone out there, if you have any ideas where I can download the songs you requested, please leave a review AND they better be ones that aren't infected or my mum will......  
  
Joey: Be like her? *points to Yami Magi who is successfully destroying a building*  
  
DMG: Yeah, ^-^ Like that! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson  
  
What if I told you, it was all meant to be?  
  
Would you believe me?  
  
Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feeling  
  
We met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here and I..  
  
"So what are we going to see, Joey?" Mai Valentine asked. Mai was a tall, beautiful teen. She had long semi curly blonde hair which fell past her shoulders. Her golden hair brought out the tan in her face and the purple vest she wore, brought out her beautiful violet eyes.  
  
Joey Wheeler, a slightly younger teen, with a huge mob of golden blonde hair and warm chocolate brown eyes looked up at the huge board, reading the titles of movies and captions. "Why not go see," Joey paused, "What about Fast and the Furious! The board says it's an awesome flick!"  
  
"I didn't know you could read," Mai teased, while Joey pretend pouted. "Besides I wanna see 'Bring It On'!"  
  
"Mai! That's a chick flick!" Joey whinned, he looked again at the titles. "Why don't we go see, 'A Moment Like This'?"  
  
"Isn't that just like a story of Kelly Clarkson's life? Sounds boring" Mai replied, covering her mouth.  
  
"Hey," Joey looked at her, "You made me watch '8 Mile' with you."  
  
"But that was good, I don't wanna see a movie about a girl prettier than me." Mai pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine we will go see it."  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people wait forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe its happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
The couple entered the movie theater's lobby and purchased two tickets. The man at the counter looked from Joey to Mai and then asked, "What movie are you seeing tonight?"  
  
When Joey said they were buying tickets for 'A Moment Like This', the man just winked at Joey and took their money, returning their tickets and sending them on their way.  
  
'What was that all about?' Joey questioned himself. He shrugged the question off as they made their way to the 6th theatre.  
  
The two entered the room and took a seat. This movie theatre, had the most comfortable seats in all of Domino. 'Perfect,' Joey thought, 'The most comfortable seats in all of Domino and I heard this was the most romantic flick out.' Joey grinned as the room became dark and the previews ended.  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreamin' and still lie awake  
  
Cant we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
The movie finally started and the credits started playing on the black screen while a voice, obviously Kelly Clarkson's rang through the silence,  
  
"A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this...."  
  
The words scrawled across the screen in cursive letters, spelling the names of the directors, actors and other important people, while the voice continued to sing,  
  
"Some people spend forever  
  
For that one special kiss"  
  
Suddenly the wriring stopped, and ended on the huge screen showing the words, 'A Moment Like This' with the black background fading into a Texas scene, while the song's chorus ended with,  
  
"Oh I can't believe its happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"  
  
The movie continued, it had been about an hour or so that Joey and Mai had been sitting in that movie theatre. Mai was leaning her head on Joey's shoulder, not because she was tired because the movie she found was quite interesting, but because of the romantic vibe the movie gave her.  
  
As the pace of the movie moved from Kelly's quest to be famous to the actual Idol contest, all the couples in the room started inching their way towards eachother, going with the crowd, Joey and Mai did the same.  
  
Could this be the greatest of them all  
  
And I know that you will catch me when I fall (fall)  
  
So let me tell you this....  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
The movie showed a few clips from the actual contest and then it came to the end, Kelly stood there on stage, holding a bunch of red roses, the sash around herself reading 'Miss America'. The clapping from the crowd on the movie and the singing made the two lovers in the third row, Joey and Mai, lean into each other kissing pasionatly, all the while Kelly Clarkson's enchanting voice broadcasting through the silent and romantic setting,  
  
"Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people spend forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe its happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Ohhhhh like this (Moment like this)  
  
Oh I can't believe its happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Ohhhh like this"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DMG: *is strapped tightly to a chair*  
  
Yami Magi: *is threatening her with a huge mallet* You post it you die!  
  
Joey: I don't think........... she can.... *walks over to the closet and opens it and Ron Weasley falls out* She's a little tied up now, you can come out.  
  
Ron: Bloody hell, I have been locked in there for a while!  
  
Joey: *nods* She did that once to Yugi, you better watch out she might handcuff herself to you!  
  
Ron: O.O *looks over* Why is she tied to a chair?  
  
Joey: Cause she deifed Yami Magi and wrote a *whispers* Mai/me fic.  
  
Ron: *grins a little evilly* I'd like to read it.  
  
Joey: Alright... *hands him the fic*  
  
Ron: *runs off to post it on ff.net*  
  
DMG: GO RON GO!  
  
Yami Magi: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies*  
  
DMG: e hehe Well, hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	12. Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson ...

DMG: Sorry everyone for the delay, I've had A LOT going on..

  


Yami Magi: Don't even make her get into it...

  


DMG: And I am moving in.. seven days.. and I won't have a computer or internet for who knows how long!!!! *passes out at the thought*

  


Yami Magi: That's like the millionth time she's done that TODAY!

  


Joey: I'll get the water..

  


Yusuke: *has been at house for a LONG time* Make sure there is ice in it this time..

Joey: Yes sir! *mock salutes and walks out*

  


Yami Magi: *sweatdrops* Let's just start this thing. Do the disclaimers.

  


Yusuke: *imitates Joey* Yes ma'am! xDarkxMagicianxGirlx does not own any of the characters or the song.

  


Yami Magi: *sweatdrops again and mumbles* I am surrounded by idiots... 

  


Yusuke: *crosses arms*

  


Yami Magi: Whatever.. this songfic is for Lizzi aka Kawaii Lil Devil and it is a Yugi/Silver fic. Hope you enjoy!

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


"Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson

  


Silvia Mercury, known to many as Silver, walked down the sidewalk from Domino High School.

  


Silver was wearing the usual domino school uniform, but what made her stand out from the other students was her stunning blonde hair.

  


Two other teenage girls were standing on the sidewalk five or six feet from her. One, having golden blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, was wearing a purple vest and mini skirt, long black boots reaching to her knees.

  


The second was wearing a normal light pink shirt and a slightly loose pair of jeans. She had long red hair and was slightly shorter than the other. Noticing Silver, the red head smiled, "Silver! Hi!"

  


The blonde walked over, her hair flashing in the sunlight. She smiled just as wide, "Hey Serenity! Hey Mai!"

  


Mai, who had been leaning against a lamp post, turned and smiled, "Are we still going shopping tonight?"

  


"Oh no.." The female looked at the other two, "I totally forgot! Yugi and I are going out to eat then to the movies!"

  


Serenity pouted, "You two are ALWAYS together!" Mai nodded in agreement.

  


"Well, you two would be busy if you had boyfriends!"

  


"Joey hasn't asked me yet," Mai replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, eyes closed.

  


Serenity chuckled slightly, "I don't think my big brother would let me have a boyfriend."

  


"Well, when you do get a boyfriend it will either be Tristan or Otogi(1)." Silver replied, winking at her and giving her a thumbs up.

  


A red blush formed over her cheeks and she turned away from the other two.

  


"I suppose Serenity and I will go shopping then, is there anything you want?" Mai asked, dropping her arms and placing her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

  


"Nah, thanks anyway." The blonde replied, adding, "but I better be going, gotta get ready for my date." She winked again and started walking past them.

  


"Have fun!" Serenity waved as Silver walked away.

  


_I wonder how I ever make it through a day,_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray?_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same,_

_And you don't know how,_

_And I looked into your eyes,_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me,_

_And I realized.._

  


Silver walked into her bedroom, walking before the huge mirror on her vanity. "Now.. what to wear..." she asked herself, picturing herself in the many outfits she owned.

  


Digging through her closet and dresser draws, the teen found a pair of long jeans that flared slightly at the bottom. The front were faded and she frowned. "I think I wore these on our last date," she sighed, throwing them across her room.

  


"This would look cute!" she smiled, pulling out a baby blue halter top with small darker blue fringe on the bottom. She giggled slightly and threw it on her bed.

  


Digging through a few more draws, she found what she was looking for. She smiled brightly as she pulled out her matching baby blue leather mini skirt, "Yugi's never seen me in this, they should work!"

  


Standing, she brushed her school uniform up and dropped the skirt on her bed, walking to the closet to look for shoes.

  


Her closet was filled with racks and racks of colorful shoes, some with heels, small or large, others with none. Pulling out a dusty pair of pale blue high heeled shoes, she smiled.

  


"After I clean these up, they'll look perfect." She walked to the bed, setting them down on the floor and walking to her bathroom to grab a rag and polish.

  


Silver grabbed the rag but stopped and placed a hand on her hip, "I think I'll take a shower first," with that she put the rag back and grabbed a long dark orange towel.

  


After about twenty minutes, the young girl walked out of the bathroom, a robe fitting snugly over her figure. She grabbed her towel and dried herself thoroughly, placing the rag and polish from the bathroom on her bed.

  


Walking to her vanity, she started to brush her blonde hair. After about five minutes of this, she smiled, and started to apply a little make-up.

  


Yugi didn't care much about her looks, but she felt naked without a bit of blush or foundation. She walked over to the bed, her light pink fuzzy slippers making no noise as she crossed the floor.

  


She gently sat on the bed, and pulled the heeled shoes to her lap. Grabbing the polish and rag, she began wiping the shoes down until they sparkled.

  


The small smile she had been wearing grew as she looked at the sparkling shoes. Standing, she dropped the robe from her body and pulled on her clothes. Grabbing a pair of fringed white socks from her dresser, Silver slipped out of her cozy slipped and pulled on her shoes.

  


Walking to the bathroom door, she closed it, looking at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door, "Perfect," she replied, glancing at the clock.

  


"And just a few minutes to spare." 

  


Sitting in front of her vanity again, she began to brush her hair again. Frowning slightly at the limpness of it, Silver grabbed her blow drier and began to dry it.

  


_I'd never lived,_

_Before your love,_

_I'd never felt,_

_Before your touch,_

_And I'd never needed anyone,_

_To make me feel alive,_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

  


_I've never lived,_

_Before your love._

  


Yugi walked down the sidewalk, a smile playing on his gentle features. Yami had stayed at home, to give the other his privacy, but made his small counterpart wear the Millennium Puzzle in case something happened.

  


The teen's tri-colored hair was ruffled as a gentle breeze drifted by. He was wearing a leather navy tanktop and pants. The pants had a few buckles on them, matching the buckle choker he wore around his neck. 

  


His polished black boots clanked over the cement sidewalk as he walked.

  


//Yugi? Where are you?//

  


/I'm walking to Silver's house, geesh, stop worrying, I will be fine, Yami!/

  


The darker spirit sighed mentally. //I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't worry this much..//

  


Yugi chuckled aloud, looking at his surroundings.

  


//I suppose you want me too leave, ne?//

  


/No, you don't have to, I don't have anyone else to talk to./

  


//Where are you two going anyway?//

  


/To a movie and then out to dinner../

  


//That sounds.. safe...//

  


/Yami!/

  


//Sorry! Sorry!// The darker spirit closed the link.

  


Yugi shook his head and smiled, he had realized though, that his conversation with Yami had kept him busy and he almost missed the house.

  


Stopping, the teen walked to the door, pressing the glowing button, the door bell ringing through the empty house.

  


Silver finished putting her hair up as the doorbell sounded through her house, "Coming!" she yelled, walking swiftly through the house to the door.

  


Swinging it open, she found the shorter teen at the door, smiling brightly. "Hi Yugi!" she said happily, leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

  


Yugi flushed, and looked at the female, "You look nice.."

  


"Thanks," she smiled, stepping outside and pulling the locked door closed, pocketing the metallic key in her purse, "So where are we headed?"

  


"I was thinking of going to the Cinaplex down the street, then to that restaurant across the street."

  


"Sounds great! What are we seeing?"

  


Yugi shrugged, "What do you want to see?"

  


"I heard A Beautiful Mind is out in theatres, wanna go see that?"

  


The shorter teen nodded, he hadn't heard about the movie before and wasn't sure what it was about.

  


They walked to the cinema and Yugi bought two tickets to the movie. When they walked to the entrance, Yugi had a deep blush on his face, "Good thing you could get us in.." he said, a little ashamed.

  


"Yugi, don't worry about it," she gave the other a hug, "He must've been drunk or something, cause you certainly look older than ten!"

  


The teen blushed again as they took their seats. The previews were flashing on the screen when Yugi asked, "Did you want anything?"

  


"Nah, I don't wanna spoil my appetite for dinner," she flashed the other a smile, which Yugi returned.

  


_I wanted more than just another merry life,_

_All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky,_

_I stand before you and my heart is in my hands,_

_And I don't know how,_

_I'd survive without your kiss,_

_'Cause you've given me,_

_A reason to exist._

  


The credits started playing, the gentle music not helping as Yugi tried to wipe his tears away, as did most of the other guys in the theatre(2).

  


Silver had a few tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before they smeared her mascara. Looking over at Yugi, who was furiously trying to wipe his own tears away, she laughed gently, "Sometimes you're so cute Yugi.."

  


The shorter teen blushed even more and got up, as they both left the theatre. 

  


Walking to the restaurant across the street, Silver noticed how fancy it was. She looked around in amazement, then at Yugi, "Isn't this going to be expensive?"

  


"I've been helping my Grandpa in the shop, so I have enough," she smiled brightly.

  


She mirrored his smile, "Well then, I am going to go use the ladies room while you get a table."

  


Yugi nodded and walked over to the matradee, getting the table as Silver went to the rest room.

  


Sitting down, Yugi jumped slightly when he heard Yami's voice in his mind. //So how was the movie? Must've been a tear jerker, I could feel you crying all the way over here..// He chuckled mentally.

  


/Yami! Were you spying on me?!/ 

  


//No, as a matter of fact, _I_ closed the link, you however forgot too, and when I opened it to check on you..//

  


Yugi sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. /The yes, it was a sad movie.. But can we talk about this _at home_?/

  


//Fine, fine.. See you when you get home.//

  


This time, Yugi closed the link so Yami couldn't listen in on his conversations or anything. Silver was walking across the floor, weaving in between people and looking for Yugi.

  


She smiled when she saw him and walked over, taking a seat across from him and picking up the menu, still smiling.

  


_I'd never lived,_

_Before your love,_

_I'd never felt,_

_Before your touch,_

_I'd never needed anyone,_

_To make me feel alive,_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'._

  


Yugi placed his money on the table, inside the white envelope, taking his check and walking out the door with Silver.

  


"That was delicious, Yugi," she smiled, taking the younger teen's hand and walking down the street.

  


The sun was starting to set by now, the streetlights above them one by one turning on.

  


"I'm glad you liked it," he replied, gently tightening his grip on her hand.

  


_I'd never lived..._

_I'd never lived..._

_Before your love._

  


_I'd never lived,_

_Before your love._

  


The two walked through the streets, the orange tinted sky slowly being over taken by the viel of darkness that came with night. As they approached Silver's house, she noticed the lights on, meaning her parents were finally home.

  


Yugi walked his girlfriend to her door, turning to look at her, a gentle smile still playing on his lips, "Well, goodnight Silver."

  


"Goodnight, Yugi." she replied gently, and she was about to turn when Yugi leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but soon closed as she returned the kiss.

  


_And I don't know why,_

_Why the sun decides to shine,_

_But you've breathed your love into me, just in time,_

_I'd never lived,_

_Before your love,_

_I'd never felt,_

_Before your touch,_

_I'd never needed anyone,_

_To make me feel alive,_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'._

  


After almost a minute, Silver broke the kiss, gasping slightly for breath. They both had deep smiles on their faces, and Yugi was the first to speak, "I'll see you tomorrow.. goodnight..." 

  


He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked to the sidewalk, "I love you, Yugi! Goodnight!" she yelled, walking into the house. Closing the door behind her, she placed her back on the cold metal, slumping down slightly, her thoughts racing.

  


_I'd never lived,_

_I'd never lived,_

_Before..._

_Your..._

_Love..._

  


~*~*~*~*~  
(1) I don't like the name 'Duke', so I used his japanese name... A DOG wouldn't even be fit with the name DUKE!

  


(2) After reading a review on A Beautiful Mind, I found that guys cried more to this movie than girls did.. If you wanna see the review, it's at 

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


DMG: *is finally awake* How was that?!

  


Yusuke: *is still reading it* Who's Yugi? Who's Yami? Who's Silver? Who's Mai? Who's Serenity? 

  


DMG: o.O;;

  


Yusuke: Who's J- wait I know who that is.. that's him right? *points to Joey*

  


DMG: Yes...

  


Yusuke: Okay.. *continues* Who's Otogi? Who's Tristan?

  


Yami Magi: If you don't shut him up, I'LL DO IT!!

  


DMG: O.O *takes hold of Yusuke's wrist and runs out* NEVER!!!  
  


Yami Magi: *sweatdrops* Well, Hope you enjoyed.. please R&R.... and the next chapter will be..

  


Joey: *looks at list* Lady Wolf Moon's request Asimine and Yami Bakura to the song "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch.

  


Yami Magi: Well Yeah.. so again, hope you enjoyed! *takes Joey's wrist and pulls him out of room*

  


Joey: *is being dragged* Byyyyeee!

  


  
  



	13. All You Wanted by Michelle Branch L...

DMG: Okay, I am trying to get the people who have been waiting patiently for me to get these chappies out before I move..

  


Yami Magi: I think, when you are working on three stories at once, you are working a bit TOO hard...

  


DMG: Eh, I can do this ^___^ Okay, well, this chapter is a request from Lady Wolf Moon. It is a Asimine/Yami Bakura songfic to "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch.

  


Yami Magi: And, for people who are waiting, this is the list of songfics to come.. in order...  
  
Malik's Girl - MG and Malik (No specified song)

  


J*gal - (NO CHARACTERS) "What I really meant to say" 

  


Digibaka - Mai/Joey Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

  


DMG: Thanks yami ^_^ Now, Yusuke do the disclaimers!

  


Yusuke: *nods* xDarkxMagicianxGirlx does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters or Asimine, and she does not own this song.

  


DMG: *glomps Yusuke* Okie! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch

  


I shifted slightly as I stand in front of the front door, waiting for Ryou's yami, Bakura. Everyone else called him 'Yami Bakura' but he told me to call him Bakura..

  


Looking down the semi crowded sidewalk, I faintly noticed that my finger was twirling in my long dark chocolate hair. 

  


_Maybe I should change.._ I thought, looking down at my clothes. 

  


A light purple t-shirt covered my torso, while a pair of slightly faded dark blue jeans were secured around my waist by a silver chain-like belt. 

  


My fingers traveled from the tips of my straight dark brown hair to the top, where strands of hair were twisted into braids, which were pulled back into the long ponytail sitting on the crown of my head.

  


_Bakura told me to be myself... So I suppose I am being myself..._

  


_I wanted to be like you,_

_I wanted everything,_

_So I tried to be like you,_

_And I got swept away._

  


My soft deep brown eyes shone brightly in the sun as I saw the familiar snow haired spirit making his way down the street.

  


"Hi Asimine," he replied, a grin on his face.

  


"Hi Bakura," I replied, a similar grin on my face.

  


"You look nice," Bakura replied, looking over the fifteen year old before him.

  


"Thanks," she smiled gently.

  


"I see you did what I told you and dressed yourself."

  


A small blush spread across my cheeks as I walked down the cement steps to stand on the sidewalk next to the spirit. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he saw me blush, and Bakura leaned over, placing a kiss on my cheek.

  


Of course, this didn't help my already red cheeks. My crimson lips formed a gentle smile and I asked, "So where are we heading?"

  


"The park.." was his simple reply.

  


Bakura had learned that the park was my most favorite place in Domino. We've both taught each other a lot, I suppose..

  


_I didn't know that it was so cold,_

_And you needed someone,_

_To show you the way,_

_So I took your hand and we figured out,_

_That when the tide comes,_

_I'd take you away._

  


"The park is a bit far away, though.." I replied.

  


"We're not walking.." A small, playful smirk appeared on his lips, and I tilted my head in confusion.

  


"Then how are we getting there?" 

  


I felt his hand wrap gently, but firmly, around my wrist, "I'll show you.."

  


The older teen started to gently pull me forward. A little ways down the street sat a midnight black motorcycle, basket on the side. In the attached seat was a picnic basket.

  


"I had Ryou pack a picnic lunch before he left camping with the guys."

  


I could feel my smile deepen, as Bakura pulled me to the motorcycle, handing me a spotless white helmet. The dark spirit pulled on his own onyx colored helmet and climbed onto the bike, kicking the stand up and turning it on, "Since the basket is full, you'll have to ride behind me," even though his helmet was on, I could tell he was smirking playfully at me.

  


I could feel another blush creeping up on my cheeks, and I quickly pulled the white helmet over my head to cover it. It fit snugly over my head, and my fingers gently snapped the buckle on.

  


I was confused at what to do when I climbed on the back of the bike, and I felt myself hesitating to put my arms around the spirit before me. This, however, changed when Bakura sped off quickly down the road. My arms, as if I hadn't had control of them, were flung around his waist, holding on with a firm but gentle grip.

  


_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_Was somebody who cares._

  


I wasn't quite sure what happened after that.. all I could feel was the warmth of the boy beneath my touch, and before I knew it, the bike had stopped and I was getting off. The park seemed filled with couples that day, which seemed a little odd.

  


Pulling off the helmet, I gently placed it in the basket, seeing as how Bakura had already placed his there and taken our picnic lunch out. I followed him across the emerald green grass, to a secluded area beneath a tree.

  


The grass was still slightly littered with dew, and a warm gentle breeze would often ripple the water of the small duck pond near us. In all the time I had been admiring the scenery, Bakura had placed a crimson red blanket on the ground, setting the basket on top.

  


I walked over, the grass stifling my steps as I went to the blanket, softly sitting down, my knees drawn beneath me. Looking over, I noticed Bakura was sitting, his back almost touching the trunk of the large tree. He had begun taking sandwiches and other delectables out of the basket, but what I noticed most, was the happy smile that played on his features.

  


From the first time we had met each other, Bakura and I had taught each other to... live, if you could call it. He taught me how to be myself and I taught him to be.. well happy. Not insane happy, but genuinely happy. It seemed that the only times he would smile that way was around me, not to brag or anything.

  


A gentle tapping on my shoulder threw me out of my thoughts, and I noticed the spirit before me had set some food out in front of me. Looking at it, I smiled, "It looks delicious, Bakura!"

  


Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I smiled again, but the feeling we shared was soon ruined, when a group of my classmates came trudging over.

  


I hadn't noticed, since my back was turned towards them, but it seemed that Bakura had, because he had been staring behind me for a while. 

  


After a few minutes, I found myself wondering what was behind me. I curiously turned, and found three girls from my school walking towards me.

  


_I'm sinking slowly,_

_So hurry hold me,_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on,_

_Please can you tell me,_

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when your gone._

  


My only thoughts were to shrivel up and die at that point. The three girls walking towards us were the three most popular girls in school, and there never seemed a day when I couldn't get away from them.

  


Looking back into Bakura's eyes, it seemed as though he disliked the girls as well. They came over, hands on their hips and giggling, seemingly finding something funny about us.

  


"Asimine? Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

  


"Brother?" I asked, looking at the spirit across from me, we look nothing alike.

  


"Of course, brother, what 'thing' would date you?!" The three burst out in laughter, and I felt hot tears beating against my eyelids as they continued to jeer.

  


_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_was somebody who cares._

  


Standing up I started running off, not wanting the staring couples to see my tears. I could feel them trickling over my cheeks, and I could hear the girl's laughter pounding in my ears. 

  


I felt ashamed of myself, for ruining Bakura's perfect date, and that feeling brought back others. Others I hadn't felt since, since before I had met the dark spirit from the ring.

  


It brought back the feeling of hatred for myself, and the feeling of loneliness. All thoughts of where I was heading, or why I was running were pushed out of my mind.

  


_All you wanted was somebody who cares,_

_If you need me you know I'll be there,_

_Oh, yeah._

  


The branches in the dense woods reached out and grabbed for me, ensnaring themselves in my long dark chocolate hair. Before I knew it, I had run through a large thorn bush, leaving small rips in my clothes, and a long shallow cut on my cheek.

  


After finally getting out of the tangles, I fell to my knees, breaths coming in quick pants. I tried to regain my senses, but it seemed almost impossible.

  


I could hear gentle thumps in the distance, as if someone was coming for me. I wasn't aware of anything, my senses were confused, as was my heart.

  


I felt two gentle arms wrap around my body, a soft voice calling to me, and some feeling returned. The warmth I felt engulfed me entirely, and I felt my senses returning one by one.

  


_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted,_

_was somebody who cares._

  


My blurred vision, impaired by the tears I had shed, was cleared, by the gentle touch of the one I loved. Looking up, I found my deep brown eyes met his chocolate ones, and for a second I wasn't sure what to think.

  


Another finger was placed on my small cut, but it didn't hurt, instead it soothed, and I leaned closer to the boy who held me. Warm lips gently brushed over my forehead, and reassuring hands rubbed my back, comforting and soothing me

  


A few minutes later, I felt myself being pulled into the other's arms, and moving into the sunlight. My thoughts were centered only around my tired and aching body, and the boy who held me in the reassuring embrace.

  


My eyes, which I hadn't remembered closing, opened and I looked at Bakura, his face hiding the worry and concern that his chocolate orbs could not. He drew me closer, I rested my head on his chest, and for a few brief minutes he ran his finger's through my long hair, gently taking the foreign objects from it.

  


I looked up again, his smiling face looking back. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over mine, and I happily returned the kiss.

  


For almost all my life I had been so worried about what other's thought of me, hating myself for no reason at all, but being in the arms of Bakura, I felt all my troubles slip away. It was a new sensation, a new feeling, and somehow I knew that it wouldn't become old.

  


_Please can you tell me,_

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when your gone?_

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


DMG: There you have it! It wasn't to mushy was it?

  


Yusuke: Yes! GAH! TOO MUCH LOVE!!!!!

  


Yami Magi: *looks at Yusuke who is being glomped by DMG* -.-;;;

  


DMG: ^_______^ But it was cute! I had to glomp him!! *lets go*

  


Yusuke: *breaths finally*

  


DMG: *sweatdrops* Well, Lady Wolf Moon, I hope that was to your liking!

  


Joey: We don't give refunds either.

  


Yami Magi: *sweatdrops*

  


DMG: Well, hope you all enjoyed and please review! Later Days!

  


  
  



	14. What I Really Meant To Say by Cyndi Thom...

DMG: Okay, yeah, I'm being really slow, I know. I have reasons, but you people probably don't want to hear them right now, hmn?  
  
Yami Magi: I don't want to hear them right now... I hear you enough already.  
  
DMG: *growls at her yami* Anyway, I am now going to get these chapters out as fast as I can, and I am SO incredibly sorry to those who have been waiting..  
  
Yusuke: And waiting... and waiting... and waiting... and waiting..  
  
DMG: -.- Yesh, I said I was sorry! Get off my back. Okay, anyway, this chapter is dedicated too *looks at list of reviews* This ones for J*Gal, next one is too Malik's Girl, then Yami Krissy, Trinity Conner, Digibaka, and I am going to throw in a Seto Kaiba ficcie in as well somewhere.... sometime...  
  
Yami Magi: Kaiba? I didn't think you liked him.  
  
DMG: He isn't one of my favs, but *shrugs* I found a good song, what can I say?  
  
Yami Magi: -.-;;;  
  
DMG: Yeah, well, anyway, if I missed someone, feel free to yell at me... and trash your room, and throw anything within your reach....  
  
Yami Magi: As long as I'm not here....  
  
DMG: ^_^;; Anyway, Yusuke, disclaimers?  
  
Yusuke: *nods* xDarkxMagicianxGirlx does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, or myself, she also does not own this song.  
  
DMG: Thank you! *glomps him*  
  
Yusuke: ^_______^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What I Really Meant To Say" by Cyndi Thomson  
  
Tristan walked down the sidewalk, stumbling slightly, dazed almost completely out of his mind. He had just been turned down, twice, in the same day! Heck, twice in the same hour! Okay, maybe he might've deserved the rejection from Miho, but Serenity too?  
He had thought, for some time that the younger Wheeler had had some feelings for him, even just a little. No, he wasn't her type.  
  
"Well what in hell is her type?!" he growled furiously, beating his hand into the brick wall beside him.  
  
Duke, he thought bitterly, he's probably more her type.  
  
He made his way down the semi-empty streets once more, darkness starting to once again overtake the sun. It had been raining on and off all day, mostly for a few seconds or minutes, but during those few precious moments, it not only rained, it poured.  
  
This time, the clouds that drifted over the sun looked ready to stay there a lot longer than a few minutes, and he was miles away from his house. Where was he anyway? Looking around, the spiky haired teen took in his surroundings.  
  
He shook his head slightly as a few raindrops pelted his hair, he knew this place well. The arcade was a mere two blocks away, but on a day like today, it was closed. The Turtle Game Shop, home to his young friend Yugi, was three blocks away, but there was one place closer.  
  
He looked up at the sky once again, the threat of being changed from a first rate punk to a drowned rat in seconds loomed over his head. It looked like mere seconds before the rains onslaught would begin, drenching everything beneath. He couldn't take the chance of her being there could he? Yes, he had too. The rain would hold no sympathy for him, and he would either show up looking like something the cat dragged in, or something the fish did.  
  
"Is there a difference?" he asked himself idly, hurrying down the street.  
  
"Of course there is you dimwit, one time your dry and the other you're not!" He answered himself back.  
  
"Great, Tristan, now you're going scitzo on me!" he sighed sullenly, more raindrops beginning to fall on his dark hair.  
  
He was relieved to find that the house in which he had been seeking was only a few steps away. It wasn't a very clean place, but it had a roof right? He stepped across the dead grass of the lawn, making his way to the off white door.  
  
Tristan stepped beneath the small overhang that had been built over their top step, pressing the doorbell three times.  
Footsteps came running down the steps hidden behind the door, just as the rain's onslaught began. The door opened, revealing the red head he so desired.  
  
"Hey Tristan," Serenity smiled friendly at the older boy.  
  
"Hi Serenity. Do you think I can come in? Maybe call my mother and have her pick me up since it is raining?" he asked politely, stepping inside when the girl nodded and motioned for him to enter.  
  
A thumping came from upstairs and Joey emerged from the stairs. "Hey man!" he replied, slapping a hand on the other's back. "How ya been, you weren't in school today."  
  
"I know I wasn't," Tristan replied bluntly, "just had a few things on my mind and decided not to come." His eyes glanced at the red head before falling back on Joey. "Mind if I use your phone?"  
  
It took me by surprise  
  
When I saw you standing there  
  
Close enough to touch  
  
Breathing the same air  
  
You asked me how I'd been  
  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
  
Oh, but baby I was lyin'  
  
Joey shook his head, his large mop of blonde hair falling into his eyes. Grabbing the cordless from it's holder, he tossed it to the other. "No, go right ahead."  
  
He nodded his thanks and turned the receiver on, dialing the phone number he had come to memorize so well. There was a brief pause while the phone on the other side rang, before a voice picked up.  
  
"Taylor residence, Aiko speaking."  
  
"Hi mom, it's Tristan."  
  
The teen could feel a slight relief overcome his mother's voice as she asked, "Hunny? Where are you? Your school called to inform me that you hadn't gone today, I was really worried."  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I.... well, I'm at Joey's house, because of the storm," he said, avoiding the situation concerning his school until later, hoping his mother would ask nothing more of it.  
"I'm afraid I can't come and get you sweety," the woman replied in her loving voice that was meant only for him.  
  
"Does Marc have the car again?" he asked, implying his mother's boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I sent him off to get me some groceries. I'll be sure to send him to fetch you when he returns," she replied, a note of compassion in her voice.  
  
"All right," he replied, almost sadly, "do you think he'll be back soon, though?"  
  
"Yes, he should be right along, I'll have him get you as soon as he returns."  
  
"Thanks mom," then glancing at Joey who seemed to be shooting himself with an imaginary gun from boredom, he rolled his eyes, saying, "Mom, I've got to go.. Joey needs the phone."  
  
"All right sweety, I'll see you in a while. Love you."  
  
"Love you too," he mumbled so the other two didn't hear him, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Serenity took the phone from the taller teen, Tristan thanking her. Placing the phone back on it's holder, she returned to the room. Joey had begun telling a joke he had told to Yugi earlier that day, of course he hoped to get the same results, when he told it the first time, his best friend had nearly passed out from laughter.  
  
The three entered the living room, Joey and Tristan plopping down on the couch and Serenity sitting opposite them in a patched leather chair the teen had seen Joey's drunken father lying in more than once.  
  
Tristan's face was turned, acting as if he was looking and listening to the joke Joey struggled slightly to tell, though his eyes - and thoughts - were elsewhere. His light brown orbs were looking away from his blonde friend, staring at the red head.  
  
She started laughing when it seemed Joey had reached the punch line, though it seemed to him a bit forced, forced but beautiful. He heard himself force a laugh as well, of course he had heard nothing of the joke.  
  
His eyes traveled back to his blonde headed friend, and he found that the boy was staring at him oddly. Looking over, he found the other's sister giving him the same confused look. It was then he realized the joke had ended almost a full two minutes ago and he was still forcing himself to laugh, which sounded like a terribly sad laugh.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tristan?" Serenity asked gently.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine, really," he lied, giving her a thumbs up and smiling fakely, though the smile seemed almost grim.  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
  
And I miss you more each day  
  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
  
And baby, here's the truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
(And, that's what I really meant to say)  
  
"If you're sure." She answered, and gaining a nod, she pushed no further on the subject.  
  
"Are you all sad because you got rejected by Miho today?" Joey suddenly asked, "she told Yugi and I this morning that you hadn't come to school because of it."  
  
That seemed like a good excuse, didn't it? He felt himself nodding. "Yes, I guess it is."  
  
Serenity gave the other a waning glance, but once again kept silent. She hadn't known the teen had asked Miho out as well as herself. She frowned slightly. "So you're just going around asking anything in a skirt to go out with you, hmn?"  
  
He looked up at her, surprised he had even heard something like that come out of her perfect lips. He never had a chance, though, to answer her question as she got up and left the room. And as you walked away The echo of my words Cut just like a knife Cut so deep it hurt I held back the tearsHeld on to my pride and watched you go I wonder if you'll ever know  
  
"Serenity!" Joey lept from his spot on the couch, "that was a rude thing to say, get back here and apologize!"  
  
Tristan watched the siblings leave, sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in dismay. In the distance a door slammed. A very annoyed Joey appeared next, and Tristan found that slightly odd, he had never once seen his best friend annoyed with his little sister.  
  
"I can't believe she said something like that to you," he fumed, "that was way rude!"  
  
"No, Joey, don't blame her for what she said. It wasn't her fault." Tristan replied, but his friend didn't seem to here him, he merely continued to pace in front of his friend and rant.  
  
"You're right, this isn't her fault. It's all that stupid Duke Devlon's fault!"  
  
"His fault? How so?" the dark haired teen looked confused and curious at that last statement.  
  
"Well," he calmed down slightly, looking at the other before him, "Serenity asked Duke out today, because she said the other person she had in mind was too old. Probably some famous movie star or something, but anyway, she went to his game shop and confessed her feelings, and what does the guy do?! He laughs and tells her she's too young!"  
  
Tristan looked at the other with wide eyes. "When did she do that?"  
  
"I don't know, after school sometime," he answered, adding a few unkind words under his breath, directed at the boy who had once made him wear a dog suit.  
  
The teen smiled a bit grimly. So it was after I asked her, just what I thought, Duke is her perfect man...  
There was a knock at the door, and Tristan looked at his friend, still pacing and ranting. "Uh... Joey..." he said, trying to gain the other's attention, but to no avail.  
  
The doorbell chimed twice, and in a few seconds, a door could be heard creaking open upstairs and the familiar red head popped downstairs, opening the door to find a man standing at the door, an orange umbrella covering him from the rain, almost perfectly matching his curly mop of hair. What I really meant to say Is I'm dyin' here inside And I miss you more each day There's not a night I haven't cried And baby, here's the truth I'm still in love with you (And, that's what I really meant to say)  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Tristan...?" the man asked, desperately hoping he had found the right house.  
  
The teen stood, hearing his name and walking past his blonde headed friend and to the door. "Marc?" He asked, looking past Serenity and to the carrot top in the doorway.  
  
Marc sighed in relief. "Good, I found the right house. Your mother sent me to come get you."  
  
Tristan nodded slightly. By then Joey had noticed he had been left alone in the room and had joined them.  
  
With nothing to gather, the teen was ready in mere seconds.  
  
"You'll be in school tomorrow, right?" Joey asked.  
  
Tristan nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Good, because tomorrow's the girl's basketball game at lunch, and you wouldn't wanna miss that, hmn?" he whispered, elbowing the boy. "Yugi and I found great seats today, so we can see all the shots." He winked slightly.  
  
Tristan shook his head, laughing slightly. "You're such a pervert, Joey Wheeler," he said in a voice just above a whisper, as not to be heard.  
The blonde gave him a thumbs up. "You know it!"  
  
"Tristan, we should really be going," Marc said suddenly, shaking the wrist on his watch slightly and holding it to his ear.  
  
The teen nodded. "All right. See you, Joey."  
  
Joey nodded his goodbye, and walked off slightly, leaving Tristan to face Serenity.  
  
"Um-ur- bye Serenity," he replied, taking hold of the door knob, preparing to leave as Marc made his way through the rain back to the car.  
  
"Bye," she replied, a little crossly, her arms folding in front of her.  
  
The teen was about to shut the door, when a thought came to his mind, and he stopped, looking at the red head. "Sorry if I offended you earlier, but I didn't ask you out for the heck of it," without waiting for a reply, or even a nod of the head, he closed the door, leaving the rest to fate.  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm really not that strong  
  
No matter how I try I'm still holdin' on  
  
And here's the honest truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
And, that's what I really meant to say  
  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DMG: So, how was that? My first ever Tristan ficcy! Sorry if you're not a fan of him. Personally, I'm not either, but.. Sometimes you make 'em, sometimes you break 'em.  
  
Yusuke: What's that mean?  
  
Yami Magi: *looks at Yusuke, raising an eyebrow*  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
DMG: ^_^;; Eh heh, nevermind Yusuke..  
  
Yusuke: -.-;;  
  
DMG: ^___^;; Well, hope that was to your liking J*gal! And the next fic will be out ASAP! 


	15. Invisible by Clay Aiken Malik's Gurl'...

| |  
  
DMG: Okay, next songfic!  
  
Yami Magi: *reads over list* So this one is for Malik's Gurl, correct?  
  
DMG: *nods* Yup! But, I wasn't able to contact her in time, or when I wrote to her, I never received a reply, but that's okay! So, I'm sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC.  
  
Yami Magi: Your stories take a lot of characters OOC..  
  
Yusuke: *nods* And so do your Rps!  
  
DMG: *flushes slightly* Sorry!  
  
Yami Magi: *rolls eyes* Anyway, get back to explaining everything.  
  
DMG: Okay! Well, for one, I was not given a song, and I've decided to use "Invisible" by Clay Aiken, just cause I like it! ^_^;;  
  
Yami Magi: *rolls eyes again*  
  
DMG: Hey! You like it to! *attempts to fwap Yami magi*  
  
Yami Magi: *laughs and ducks into a different room*  
  
DMG: *sighs* Anyway, Yusuke, disclaimers!  
  
Yusuke: *pouts* I always have to do them!  
  
DMG: *sighs* Fine.. *wonders off and comes back dragging Ron behind*  
  
Ron: *struggles slightly* Bloody hell women, that was a good show on!  
  
DMG: *makes him stand* Ron, will you do the disclaimers, Yusuke is being stubborn.  
  
Ron: *pulls out his wand and smirks* I can curse him for you!  
  
DMG: -.-;; No, just say the disclaimers.  
  
Ron: *sighs and puts his wand away* xDarkxMagicianxGirlx does not own this song or the characters.  
  
DMG: Thanks! Now enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Invisible" by Clay Aiken  
  
Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive  
  
Malik Ishtar sat in his living room of the apartment complex he stayed in with his sister. His blonde hair, which fell to his shoulders was messed and out of place as he yawned and stretched. Having just woken up, he looked quite normal with the messed hair and crimson silk pajamas.  
  
Isis walked in, holding a small tray out to the boy. On the tray was a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She set the tray on the small coffee table and gave him a small nod, indicating she was going to help put up a few more things in the Egyptian setting in Kaiba's museum. Then, she pulled on her coat and left the apartment.  
  
Malik grabbed the bowl and began eating slowly. Him and his sister really didn't talk much, and when they did, they mostly bickered, so they tended to stay out of each other's faces a lot, even though when one was down, the other was there almost immediately to comfort the sibling.  
  
Taking a sip of the orange juice, he found it wasn't as appealing as most days when not mixed with cereal. Setting the cup, and bowl, back down, the hikari stood, walking to the bathroom.  
  
After taking a quick shower, and fixing up his hair, the teen clothed himself in a pair of tight faded jeans and a deep purple shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He wandered back to his room, fingering his Millennium Rod, before replacing it on his night stand and leaving the room.  
  
There was no school today, and he decided to go out and try to be the normal teenager he had led himself on to be, though he did have many secrets. Most of the time when he ended up walking he would slowly drift into the pharaoh and his light, which wasn't always pleasant.  
  
Yugi had of course forgiven him for trying to kill him and his friends, as he did most people, but Yami Yugi was a different story. Sometimes he would end up at the Turtle Game Shop, only to bicker with the dark spirit, and then leave.  
  
Other days were better - a lot better - because 'she' was there. He called her MG, not really sure why, though. Malik had met her in the apartment complex that himself and his sister had moved into, and quite frankly, she had become his best friend.  
  
There was more to it, however. Malik not only saw MG as a friend, but as something more, and it made him jealous every time she was with another guy other than himself. One time he had come home, in an angry mood. His sister saw right through it.  
  
He remembered her words as he had been descending the stairs to his bedroom when he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. 'I can tell something is wrong, brother, and I have known you far too long to believe your story. If you want to talk, I'll be here,' she had turned to leave - for she and Kaiba had a date that night, when an after thought struck her and she turned back, a small, sly smile playing upon her lips. 'Or you can talk to your friend MG, she'd listen. Remember, a friend is someone who reaches for your hand, and touches your heart.' The she had left.  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait...I already am)  
  
Malik found himself next wondering the halls of the complex, fading in and out of crowds of people who walked by like he was part of the wall. 'Where am I going, anyway?' he asked himself, almost dryly.  
  
Finally he decided that the sun shining through the windows was calling him, and he left to go outside. It was fairly warm out, seeing as spring had just started and the blossoms on the trees were just blooming.  
  
The teen had found he'd been attracted to the Sakura blossoms, and he frequently found himself staring at the small pink flowers for hours on end. It was just another obsession of his, he supposed.  
  
Finally, after walking around for almost twenty minutes he decided to go to the mall. Bad move. The place was packed, and a mouse could barely get through the mobbed hallways, let alone a person.  
  
Somehow, he managed it. But noon time, though, most people were flocking to food courts and it didn't seem as crowded - well with the exception of by a food stand. Malik had wondered for a while why he had been drawn to the mall, because he had no money at all to spend.  
  
And that's when he saw her, moving through a particularly packed stair well to the first floor. MG. His breath was caught in his throat, and his violet eyes scanned the mall, searching for any of her friends that may be near. No one.  
  
'Odd,' he thought, 'MG usually doesn't go out shopping on her own..'  
  
Hesitantly he took a few steps forward, and noticed she was coming his way, but didn't seem to see him. He raised one hand and waved it in the air, calling, "MG!" before she could move into a semi empty shoe store.  
  
I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
  
The girl's head snapped around when he heard her name, and she smiled when she saw the boy jogging up to her. "Hello Malik, what brings you to the mall on a day like this?" she asked casually when he was near enough to hear.  
  
"I'm not sure, really," he replied honestly, before a large wave of people pushed them into the shoe store.  
  
Malik blushed slightly when MG was sent into his arms from the mad rush of people and he turned away. If he hadn't, though, he would've caught the blush that fell over her cheeks as well.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Malik then enquired, taming the blush on his face.  
  
"Shopping," she replied simply. "Tomorrow's the anniversary of the first day I met someone, and I wanted to get him something special."  
  
Malik was a bit surprised at her answer, but said nothing. 'Oh, duh Malik, she wanted to get "him" something special.'  
  
The girl stretched slightly, the package on his wrist bobbing slight in place. "I'm finished though," MG began, "if you are too, would you like to walk me home?"  
  
He nodded slightly, and bit his tongue. If he didn't, he knew the next words out of his mouth would be, 'I'd love too..' and that didn't seem like the right thing to say.  
  
It took them about twenty minutes to find their way out of the mall, in the end, having to ask a security guard to escort them out. As they walked, Malik's curiosity got the better of him, and he asked, "So what did you get?"  
  
MG looked over at him, then down at the plastic bag at her side. Hesitantly she stopped and sat down on a bus bench, drawing the package out. Inside was a box, and she showed it to him. "It's just something I though he might like."  
  
The outside of the package showed a medium sized blue orb. Small static shocks were bouncing around inside the orb, and a few had been drawn to a hand that was placed on it.  
  
Malik had seen one of these before at a science museum. Of course, that one had been huge, big enough probably for someone to sit on if the glass had been strong enough. He paused, and remembered that MG had been with him at the museum, and how long a time they had stood there, playing with it.  
  
"That's so cool!" he exclaimed, before she put it in the bag.  
  
"You like it?" She asked, standing and staring at him, as if his opinion was the one she had been wanting.  
  
"Yeah, it's really great. Maybe I'll have to go and pick one up to."  
  
"No! Don't do that," she replied, her voice a little worried. "I-I mean, what will I get you for your birthday if you get one now?" he explained, when she saw the confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, I guess nothing.." he answered hesitantly. His birthday was months away..  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait...I already am)  
  
They made their way to the complex, and Malik walked MG to her room. "So who are you giving that too?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"Someone very dear to me.." she replied softly.  
  
The boy looked at her, then at the wall. "Oh."  
  
"Hey, Malik, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow? The new Lord of the Rings movie is coming out, and I'd really like to go see it." (DMG: Sorry, couldn't think of any other movie.. ^_^;;; )  
  
He looked at her tilting his head slightly. "Yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
She smiled and nodded as they reached her door. "Great! The movie starts at one, we should get there at least an hour early so we get good seats."  
  
He nodded slightly and they said their goodbyes. Malik sighed and began walking back to his room. Walking in, he found the place was still empty, and he plopped back on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.  
  
As much as he tried however, he couldn't get the picture of another guy that MG was going to give the gift to. He words echoed in his mind, over and over again. 'Someone very dear to me..'  
  
Grabbing the pillow out from beneath his head, he stuffed it over his face, screaming loudly into it.  
  
I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...  
  
The rest of the night had been fairly uneventful. Screaming into the pillow had helped him with quite a lot of stress, and when his sister got back and made dinner, he was able to eat and then later fall asleep with ease.  
  
Malik had also told Isis about going to the movies with MG that day, and he had winked at him and given him that sly smile of hers, saying, "So it's a date then?"  
  
"No," he groaned, running a brush through his hair, "it's not a date, more like a movie that she wants to see and has no one to go with."  
  
"Sure," she laughed and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
He sighed and put the brush down, finding that his hair wasn't going to get much better than it already was.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen, watching as his sister bobbed around, humming to herself. "Seto and I are going out later, but with you and your date with MG, I'm sure you don't care."  
  
"It's not a date!" he practically screamed at her, this only cause her to laugh even more.  
  
"Whatever. Here, this was at the door this morning," she replied, grabbing a small colorfully wrapped gift.  
  
Malik's eyes widened and he looked at the small square box. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, it was just marked to you."  
  
Picking up the box, he walked into the living room, Isis on his heels. "Would you GO away!" he asked, annoyed at her nosiness.  
  
"Nope! I want to know what's in that box. The label was so cute!"  
  
Malik sighed and looked at the label. It had a small Sakura blossom attached to it and read, 'To Malik, my koi.'  
  
The teen felt a blush forming on his cheeks from the nickname whoever had sent it had given him. Isis only laughed harder.  
  
He grumbled a few curse words at his sister under his breath and began to strip the package of it's beautiful paper. When he opened it, he held it out and his eyes widened almost to the size of saucers.  
  
Isis looked at the gift, it was the electricity orb that MG had had yesterday. "Wow, Seto has one of those in his museum, I think they're so neat! Wonder who gave it to you, 'koi'?" he taunted.  
  
Malik's face turned red and he stood, walking up to his bedroom. "I'm not telling 'you' who it's from if you don't know." With that he slammed the bedroom door.  
  
Sitting on his bed, he examined the box, his voice caught in his throat. 'This couldn't be.... from MG, could it?'  
  
It surely looked the same. He found that the box was exactly the same, the orb was still on the front, but there was something he hadn't caught earlier. On either side of the box were different shaped orbs, one a circle, one a square, one a heart, and one a twisted, funky shape.  
  
Opening the box, his eyes widened again. It wasn't the circular orb he had thought it was, but the heart shaped one. On the base of the orb, engraved in small letter was, 'To Malik, that special someone I've been looking for.'  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait...I already am)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DMG: How was that?! *hears murmurs* Yeah, I know, I like to leave you guys hangin', but it leaves more for the imagination!  
  
Yusuke: *stops bickering with Ron in the corner* I liked it!  
  
Ron: Me too! *glares at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *glares back* Watch it, my finger is a lethal weapon.  
  
Ron: *laughs slightly* What are you gonna do, mate? Poke me to death?  
  
Yusuke: . *points finger at couch and blows it up with a shotgun* Yes.  
  
Ron: O.O Eeps  
  
DMG: YUSUKE! YOU DESTROYED MY COUCH!! *pulls out a mallet*  
  
Ron: *snickers*  
  
Yusuke: *runs and hides*  
  
DMG: GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!! *chases him*  
  
Ron: *laughs* Please review! 


	16. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence Yami K...

DMG: Woo! I'm getting these chapters done! Finally!  
  
Yami Magi: *snorts* Yes, I'm sure everyone thought you had died.  
  
Yusuke: At least they didn't have to listen to you.  
  
Yami Magi: *glares* I can have Joey rip your head off like he did to your little friend Kuwabara's hair.  
  
DMG: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Yusuke: You think that'd be funny!?  
  
DMG: *glomps Yusuke tightly* No! I thought it was funny that Kuwabara was bald after though!  
  
Yusuke: *laughs* I must admit it was.  
  
Yami Magi: *rolls eyes and fwaps them* Get on with the chapter!  
  
DMG: Gah! Sorry! Okay, this one is for Yami Krissy. It's to "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. But, she only left Yami Yugi... and.... well... I CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS ON MY OWN! *dies*  
  
Yusuke: o.O;;  
  
Yami Magi: So, we've randomly put names in a hat, and are drawing the person he shall be paired with.  
  
Yusuke: There aren't many girls on that show, so didn't you throw in a few guys?  
  
Yami Magi: *clamps her hand over his mouth* SHHHHH! *looks at her aibou*  
  
Yusuke: Uhhhhh  
  
DMG: *wakes up* Okay, are we choosing now?  
  
Yami Magi: *laughs nervously* Yup.  
  
DMG: *eyes her suspiciously* Gimme the hat. *notices Yusuke* And get your hand away from his mouth!  
  
Yami Magi: *quickly withdraws hand*  
  
DMG: *sighs and picks out a piece of paper* O.O  
  
Yami Magi: *laughs nervously again* Who'd you get?  
  
DMG: Who put Yugi's name in here?  
  
Yusuke: *points at Yami Magi*  
  
Yami Magi: O.O!! You said put ten people in! There aren't that many girls!!  
  
DMG: -.-;; Well, I guess this one will be YAOI between Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yusuke: That is your warning!  
  
DMG: -.-;; Yes, it is, so if you don't like yaoi fics, please don't read it. And if you do, and you do just... because... I want no flames!  
  
Yusuke: Flame her! *points to Yami Magi*  
  
Yami Magi: WHY YOU LITTLE! *outstretches arms to choke him*  
  
Yusuke: O.O YIPES! *runs*  
  
DMG: *grabs Yami Magi by her jacket and pulls her back* YOU are going to do disclaimers, because YOU chased Yusuke off, and YOU put the guys in the hat!!  
  
Yami Magi: Heh.. xDarkxMagicianxGirlx doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, or Yusuke, or Ron, or the song, or..  
  
DMG: Gah! Enough!  
  
Yami Magi: ^_^;;; Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Stop reading if you dislike yaoi! You have been warned!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it.... back home  
  
Yami Yugi sat on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the channels. Mostly infomercial and soap operas were on at this time, and neither of them interested him. He wasn't really interested in watching television really, anyway. He was just bored out of his mind as he waited for school to get out and for his young light to get home.  
  
The thought of his aibou made his heart swell in his chest, and his eyes glazed slightly. There had never been anyone that made him feel the way his hikari did, no one. He could never tell him though. Never.  
  
He wouldn't feel the same way, Yami was sure. And that fact was what made his heart sink and drop like a big piece of led.  
  
The pharaoh sighed and leaned into the couch. He hated himself for feeling this way, for letting his mind wonder to his light and waste the entire day thinking of him. Hated watching his aibou sleep like an angel at night and wanting to cradle him in his arms and not being able to do so.  
  
That was the life of a yami though, protecting their hikari from everything, even themselves. There was a small jingle from the other room, signaling a customer had entered the game shop.  
  
Picking himself up, the spirit made his way into the shop, greeting a man that looked to be in his twenties. "Afternoon," Yami replied politely.  
  
The man nodded and walked to the counter. "I'm looking for some... Drool Monster cards, for my son for his birthday."  
  
Yami chuckled slightly. "Top shelf over there, are you looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"Well, I believe he wanted a Red Eyes..."  
  
Yami nodded and ducked behind the counter, returning with a small book. "The Red Eyes Individual costs seven dollars. We also have this." he replied, holding up a small tin with a picture of a large dragon on the front.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Duel Monsters collectors tin - Red Eyes edition. Comes with the Red Eyes Black Dragon and cards to support it, along with some other things."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Twenty dollars."  
  
"Would you recommend it?"  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"All right, I'll take it."  
  
Yami smiled slightly and put the tin in a bag, ringing the price up. The man payed and left, and coming in soon after was his young light and Joey.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"Hey Yami!" Yugi called, jogging up to the counter, "I see you sold another one of those tins, Grampa is going to be really impressed!"  
  
He smiled softly at the boy. "Yes, I guess so."  
  
Joey popped up behind him, "Yug', weren't we gonna play that new game you got?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yugi jumped up and ran into the house, stopping suddenly. "Oh wait, sorry Joey, I forgot, I've got game shop duty."  
  
Joey sighed. "Again? Aw, all right, how about tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded and Joey left. Yami watched the teen go, and his heart fluttered a bit, he loved it when he got to spend time alone with his light. It made him feel.... well, it made him feel like he actually had something.  
  
"Yami, I'll take over now," Yugi pulled the other from his thoughts.  
  
The spirit nodded and walked out from behind the counter. "Want some company?" he asked, looking at the other.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi exclaimed, smiling brightly at his darker half.  
  
'Oh Ra, he looks so cute...' the yami thought, and realizing what had just gone through his mind, he flushed a little and looked away.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Yami sat at the stool behind the counter, smiling to himself as he watched his counterpart scurry around, dusting things off and humming to himself. The spirit stood, and gaining the attention of his look alike, he said, "I'll be right back, okay."  
  
Yugi nodded and continued fixing things up as his partner left. After some time, the younger boy heard the familiar jingle of the door, and he turned to greet whoever it was, coming face to waist with a tall, muscular teen.  
  
"I'm looking for whoever's runnin' this joint," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"My Grandfather is away on business, but I can help you."  
  
He smirked. "All right."  
  
Yugi went behind the counter. "Is there anything I can help you find?"  
  
The teen smirked again, drawing out a gun from an inside pocket. "I want all the money you've got in that register," he sneered, placing the tip of the gun to Yugi's temple. "Quickly!"  
  
The hikari started trembling slightly and opened the cash register, occasionally glancing at the gun's tip as he emptied the contents into a plastic.  
  
"FASTER!" then teen yelled, hitting the other over the head with the small gun barrel and replacing the tip at his temple.  
  
Yami heard the shout, followed by a small whimper and he ran into the other room. His eyes widened when he saw the scene before him, and he grabbed the broom his small light had been using to sweep. A feeling of mixed terror and fear bubbled up in him, but another feeling was stronger. It had happened times before, when Yugi was in danger. It was like something inside him - hidden from everyone - snapped. Whenever Yugi was in danger, something woke within him.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Coming up behind the teen, he brought the broom down on the other's head, the muscular teen's hand moving ever so slightly and his finger pulling the trigger. The gun exploded, but it missed Yugi's head, blowing a hole through the wall. The man fell unconscious.  
  
Yugi also dropped to the floor, instinctively. Yami quickly dialed the number for the police that Yugi had made him memorize, and after giving directions he ran over, strapped the other's hands behind his back and stood, sighing.  
That was when he noticed it, something - or someone - was missing. He went into a state of complete terror and ran behind the counter, finding his frightened partner curled on the floor trembling.  
  
"Aibou!" he yelled running to him and pulling the younger into his arms.  
  
Yugi attached himself to his darkness, his fingers wound in the other's shirt, eyes closed and face buried in his chest, trembling and sobbing.  
  
"Yugi, are you all right?" The spirit asked concerned.  
  
Looking up, he turned his amethyst orbs on his yami, nodding slightly. "Thanks..... to you..."  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
Standing he pulled the other into his arms and as close to him as he could. He looked at the unconscious robber on the floor of the game shop, and as if on cue, police began filing into the house.  
  
One lady took one look at the scene and leaped forward, her two assistants behind her. The two men flashed their badges proudly and got the groggy teen to his feet, reading him his rights. The women walked over to the look a likes.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" she looked at Yami since Yugi was still very much frightened and clinging to him.  
  
"We're both fine, thank you for coming," he answered.  
  
She nodded. "Well, it's my duty. She looked over the tiny teen in the dark spirit's arms, asking, "Are you sure he's all right?"  
  
"Yes, just a bit shaken up I'm afraid."  
  
She nodded softly again and turned to her assistants who had already successfully gotten the robber into the police vehicle. Seeing the gun, she drew out some gloves and put them on, picking up the gun, and the bullet that lay askew on the floor. "You should close up for tonight, and don't let anyone touch anything. We may be back tomorrow for fingerprints," with that she left.  
  
Yami did as he was told and closed and locked the door, pulling the shades and turning the lights off - all while still holding his aibou.  
  
"Yami, I can get down now.." the younger replied softly as they walked into the living room.  
  
The spirit knew he shouldn't feel anything but anger from the situation that had just taken place, but he found that something good had come out of it. His mind spun in delight that he was holding his light so close, that he didn't hear him.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi called again, tugging the boy's shirt. "You can put me down now."  
  
The spirit sat down on the couch, looking at his aibou. "You're sure you're all right?"  
  
To the spirit's dismay he nodded and he was forced to release his grip on the other. Yugi started getting out of the other's embrace when he realized just how warm and safe he felt. He stopped suddenly, looking at the other, as if wondering if it was all right.  
  
Yami looked at him curiously, and when he settled back into his arms he found his heart fluttering again. He smiled down at his smaller counterpart as he curled back up in his arms.  
  
The tenderness of the moment sent his emotions swimming, and he leaned forward, as if to whisper something to his light. Instead, his eyes closed and his lips gently found the other's. Yugi's eyes widened drastically and he felt a warmth - starting from his lips - spread throughout his body. This was something he had only dreamed about happening and he returned the kiss.  
  
Yami pulled away when he felt the other return the kiss, using one hand to touch his lips in surprise. Yugi looked up at his yami, a blush forming over his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Yami.."  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
(There must be something more)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
The spirit of the Puzzle just sat there in shock, one hand wrapped tenderly around his light, the other touching his lips. He felt a hotness rise in his face, and the feeling he had felt before when Yugi was in trouble awoke within him again, lingering for much longer this time.  
  
"Yugi... I...." He stuttered as he looked at his hikari, this was definitely a first. How could he have been so stupid! There were time that he had thought he had caught the other staring at him, but he had always thought it was his imagination. Was this really happening? He wasn't sure anymore. "Do.." he suddenly found it was much to hard to speak aloud.  
  
//Do you.. feel the same.. Yugi?//  
  
The teen seemed a bit surprised when his partner spoke through their mental link, and he nodded. He nodded softly and cuddled into his yami. "Yes, very much..."  
  
Yami's eyes lit up and tears of joy started welling in them as he pulled his aibou to him, recapturing his lips. Yugi returned the kiss passionately, and they stayed that way for a while, until each needed air.  
  
They sat a long while in silence, Yami staring lovingly at his aibou, Yugi buried in the other's chest. After a few minutes, the pharaoh stood, turning the light off and walking to Yugi's bedroom. He found that the teen was just beginning to drift into sleep, and he deposited him on the bed, covering him up. He smiled and was about the turn to leave when he felt something wrap around his wrist.  
  
"Won't you stay with me?" he asked tiredly.  
  
Yami turned and looked at the boy, nodding and slipping under the covers with him, taking the boy into his arms and once again cradling his aibou to him.  
  
Yugi fell asleep in a matter of minutes while Yami fluttered in and out of sleep every so often. Burying his face in the other's identical hair, he whispered. "I love you, Yugi, and you helped me find the part of me I had lost long ago..."  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Bring me to life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DMG: Okay! How was that? It was actually my first yaoi story ever.  
  
Yami Magi: Rps are like stories and you have PLENTY of experience with yaoi Rps.... Isn't that right, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: *flushes*  
  
DMG: Okay, so he might've been paired with Kurama once...  
  
Yami Magi: Or twice..  
  
Yusuke: THREE TIMES!  
  
DMG: It was cute!!  
  
Yusuke: *grumbles*  
  
DMG: Okay, okay, I'm sorry.  
  
Yusuke: I forgive you ^__^  
  
DMG: ^______^ Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	17. Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne Trinity Con...

DMG: Okay ^_^ I have Trinity's and digibaka's to go, and I can hopefully get both of these out tonight...  
  
Yami Magi: Hopefully. Key word there.  
  
DMG: *sighs* The glass is half empty with you, isn't it?  
  
Yami Magi: Sure.  
  
DMG: -.-;; Well, anyway. This one is for Trinity Connor, with her OC and Yami. And, I think I am going to do it to Sk8r Boi, since of course she wanted me to do one to it. Unless you gave me a song... *shuffles around nervously* Because if you did, I didn't see it ^_^;;  
  
Yami Magi: *sighs* She's not the most responsible person around... then again, look who she hangs out with... *points behind her to where Joey, Yusuke, and Ron are stuffing themselves with candy*  
  
DMG: One of those is your boyfriend you know..  
  
Yami Magi: *spins around* Joey! What are you doing?!  
  
Joey: *has a mouthful of candy* 'usca an 'on got can'y.  
  
Yami Magi: *grabs him by the shirt collar and drags him off*  
  
Yusuke and Ron: *watch him go and shrug*  
  
DMG: *walks over and sits down, grabbing a lolly* Yusuke do the disclaimers.  
  
Yusuke: Ron, do the disclaimers.  
  
Ron: Bloody hell.... *sighs* xDarkxMagicianxGirlx doesn't own ANYTHING *spells anything in twizzlers*  
  
DMG: ^__^; Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne  
  
He was a boy she was a girl,  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
she did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I get it, whatever. Maybe. No probably not. Yes he is. No I haven't. Yes she is. Bye." This was all Yugi and Joey could hear from the living room as the darker spirit talked on the phone.  
  
"Tea again?"  
  
A nod and a sigh. "She just doesn't get it."  
  
"She hasn't spoken to us ever since she joined that dance squad." Joey replied, playing his Swamp Battleguard in attack mode, which was soon destroyed when Yugi flipped his Dark Magician Girl from defense mode to attack mode.  
  
"It's those new friends she's gotten, they don't like me.." Yami sighed slightly.  
  
"They don't like us either, Yami, don't feel bad." Yugi replied, looking from his duel to his yami.  
  
The spirit nodded slightly. "She'll learn her lesson when they turn on her and she has to come running back."  
  
Joey nodded. "Eh, we'll just let whatever happen, happen."  
  
Yugi nodded, drawing a card on his turn. "Are you going to come to school with me tomorrow? I think Trinity is going to be there, unless she's still sick."  
  
Yami nodded slightly. "Most likely, I need to show her the new song you wrote."  
  
The light chuckled slightly. "You mean you're actually going to use it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, pulling the paper from his pocket, "I've made a few changes to it though, how does it sound?"  
  
Yugi leaned over and took the paper, reading it over. "Sounds good, but you should change... this part right here. It should be an A, not a B."  
  
Yami took the paper back, matching the lyrics in his head with the music. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
The younger teen smiled slightly. "Are you going to perform at the Christmas assembly?"  
  
He nodded. "As long as Joey's going to be here."  
  
Joey nodded, finally playing a card. "Yeah, I'll be here. But I need to stop by the mall and pick up a new drum stick, Pops ran it over with his car again."  
  
"You left your drums in the garage AGAIN?" Yami looked at him skeptically.  
  
"No, just the stick."  
  
Yugi laughed slightly. "Joey, this is starting to become a bad habit."  
  
Joey laughed back slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll break it someday."  
  
Yami sighed again slightly. "I'll see you guys later, all right?"  
  
He got a nod from the other two and left to go upstairs.  
  
"What's with him?" Joey asked, nodding his head to indicate Yami as he waited for his friend to take his turn.  
  
"He's pretty bummed about Tea dumping him, just because her friends don't like him." Yugi answered, drawing a card and playing out his turn.  
  
"Yeah, well, he'll get over it. Plus, I think Trinity likes him."  
  
He wanted her, but she'd never tell  
  
That secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to Earth  
  
The next day came and went like clockwork. Yugi, Yami, Trinity, and Joey had all decided to go to the mall, so Joey could pick himself up a new pair of drum sticks. They found their way to the local music shop, splitting up into two groups.  
  
Yugi and Joey went off in one direction, while Trinity and Yami fell back to the guitars. The dark spirit was admiring a black one with crimson flames, the flames outlined in gold paint.  
  
"Pretty.." the girl said in a dreamy voice, even though she wasn't one to play guitar, it was still a magnificent instrument.  
  
"Yeah. But I can't get it." Yami said, though he had not a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was snooping last night and Yugi already got it for me for Christmas," he grinned.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"I couldn't resist!" He grinned again, Christmas was his favorite time of the year. They wandered for a while, and talked a bit about the assembly the next day.  
  
"Have you thought of a song yet?" Trinity asked, seeing as she was the lead singer, it was vital that she know.  
  
"Yugi and I have been working on a song, actually," he pulled the crinkled paper from his pocket, handing it to her.  
  
"Skater Boy?" she read the title, then the lyrics.  
  
"Yeah, I feel it fits.."  
  
Trinity read the lyrics over and over in her mind. "This is a good tune, and the words go good.."  
  
"So we'll sing it?"  
  
"No, I'LL sing it, you can play."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "All right then."  
  
They walked to the counter, looking around. Trinity picked up a small compact disk, looking it over. "Have you ever thought of getting Yugi something that he can write songs on? He's really good at it."  
  
"Actually," Yami began, looking at the cds, "don't tell him, but I bought him a laptop for Christmas."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it has a bunch of programs on it and stuff.... or that's what the clerk at the computer store said."  
  
She chuckled slightly. "I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
"Hope so.." Just then Yugi and Joey came walking over to them, the blonde headed teen with a bag and a huge grin on his face.  
  
"So whatcha get?" Trinity asked, knowing full well it was a new drum stick.  
  
"I didn't get anything," Joey replied as if it was no big deal, "I don't have any money."  
  
"What?!" Yami looked at him in disbelief. "Then why in hell are we here?!"  
  
"I needed new sticks." Joey replied, and Yugi giggled.  
  
Trinity and Yami exchanged glances. "You've lost me." the dark spirit replied, sighing, "did you get something or not?"  
  
"Yugi bought me some, said it was an early Christmas gift." Joey replied, pulling out the new drumsticks. "I'm NEVER gonna lose these babies!" he cried, petting them.  
  
Yami looked at him. "What's different about them?"  
  
"Dusty signed these!"  
  
"Dusty?"  
  
"One of the ex-drummers from Good Charlotte. You have their cd, don't you, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
He nodded. "Well, at least that broke his habit." The group laughed.  
  
5 years from now  
  
she sits at home  
  
feeding her baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
  
Skater Boy rocking up MTV She calls up her friends they already know  
  
They've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
Two teens stood nervously behind the curtain as a crowd of high schoolers gathered outside. "This is our big shot.." Trinity replied, looking around. "Where's Yugi? And Joey?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "They'll be here."  
  
She sighed. "Hope you're right."  
  
The pharaoh looked through the slightly parted curtain, and, entertaining the crowd was Tea and her squad of dancers. The lead girl - wearing a skimpy bright pink dress - was yelling out commands to the rest of her squad, the girl's obeying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Tea dumped you?" a voice from behind came.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Yami turned, coming face to face with the young girl whom even over a short time he had grown to like.  
  
"A little, you still like her?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, actually, I'm over her."  
  
"Anyone knew in your future?"  
  
"New? No, not new, exactly," he answered hesitantly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, there is someone... but it's not like a new crush or anything. I think I might've liked her since I met her."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
Yami laughed slightly. "Trinity, if you don't know, you truly are dense."  
  
The girl put on a fake hurt pout. "Yami!"  
  
He laughed slightly and stepped closer to her, placing a thumb under her chin and tilting her head upwards to look at him. "Well, you haven't any guesses on who it could be?"  
  
"I may have a guess.."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Bet your guess is right." His lips found hers, and he kissed her tenderly. She happily kissed back, their arms wrapping themselves around each other.  
  
It was then that Yugi and Joey appeared, chatting and laughing. They stopped dead when they saw the two making out, and Yugi giggled.  
  
They stood watching for a few minutes, then, Joey yelled, "Hey! Rent a room!" He couldn't resist. The whole school behind the curtain seemed to quiet.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
Yami and Trinity broke apart finally, and looked back at the two. "We should take his advice next time, Yami, no one can watch you when you rent a room."  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
But now he's a superstar Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
But now he's a superstar  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
The dancers sat down finally, some of them huffing from the workout. The lights dimmed and dark figures could be seen bringing instruments onto the stage. Spot lights on the stage were turned on, their bright beams lighting a huge sign that read "Different Ways".  
  
Out of the curtain finally, came three boys and a girl. Joey went to the drums, and sat down, a light above him turning on and revealing him. The same thing happened with Yami at his new guitar - which he had been given early from Yugi, after being yelled at for snooping - and Yugi who was standing at his keyboard, placing headphones over his head. The last light illuminated Trinity, who stood in the middle of the front of the stage.  
  
The girl tapped her foot slightly and the other's began. The gymnasium quieted as they began to sing. After the first few versus, the students burst out on cheers and screams, some people whistling in approval.  
  
Trinity turned her head at a pause, winking at Yami then continued singing. Finally, she came to her favorite part, and the ending of the song. Her eyes moved and fell on Tea in the front row.  
  
Her hand suddenly stuck out, pointing at the other female, and he stared at her, singing,  
  
"Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boys mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
It's too bad you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside."  
  
Yami smiled at her and she continued.  
  
"He's just a boy  
  
and I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
  
We are in love haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DMG: Done!  
  
Yami Magi: Obviously...  
  
DMG: *runs around in circles* DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE!  
  
Yusuke: *runs out in his boxers* DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE!  
  
Yami Magi: -.-;;; Save me!  
  
Joey: *walks in, sees sight, and walks back out* Good thing I didn't have THAT much candy....  
  
Yami Magi: Joey! *chases after him* Save me!  
  
DMG: *stops and falls on ground giggling* Please review! 


End file.
